


Have A Very Hyperion Christmas

by peanutbutter_kitz



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Baking, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Cookies, Cuddles, Cussing, Dildos, Family Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kink, Kinks, Loud Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Romance, Series, Sex Toys, Snow, Snowball Fight, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, as each chapter is updated, fake snow, fireworks in space, innuendos, one shots, oxygen bubbles, sex store, singing animals, snow machine, snuggles, strangulation/choking kink, weird borderlands logic, you'll know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: 25 one-shots for the 25 days leading up to Christmas.What exactly is christmas like on one of the most dangerous space stations, with the family of probably the richest and most powerful CEO in the universe and his sweet, siren daughter?





	1. Flourprints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I thought i'd do some christmassy themed one-shots to load my ao3 with fluff and what not. Hopefully you enjoy this as much as I do writing it and that you all have a lovely Christmas!
> 
> Starting it off nice and simple with;
> 
> Jack, Rhys and Angel baking cookies together.

“ _Daaaad!_ I can’t stir it anymore! My arm’s tired.” Angel pouts, abandoning the wooden spoon in the mixing bowl and joining Rhys by the oven.

“You did really well sweet pea, I’ll finish it off for you then.” Jack smirks, pinching the young girls cheek as he steps up to the counter.

“Step back honey, I don’t wanna burn you.” Rhys warns, opening the oven door and pulling the tray of golden, chocolate chip cookies out. However, she back up a little too fast, tripping over her own feet and catching herself on the counter, knocking the flour to the floor.

“You OK?!” Rhys suddenly calls, ditching the tray of Christmas tree cookies onto the cooling rack and appearing at her side, sweeping her up into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters quietly, looking down at the mess on the floor and counter.

“Hey, it’s OK sweetie, accidents happen.” He soothes, tapping her chin lightly with his finger.

“Good thing this is our last batch though, huh?” Jack chuckles, moving to press a kiss on her cheek.

"When can I decorate them?” She sings, curling her fingers into the brunette’s hair as he angles his face to receive his own kiss from Jack.

“Help me clean up the flour and they should be cool enough to put the icing on. Your dad can get the next batch ready, yeah?” He offers, with a warm smile. Angel grins and nods, scrambling to get down to the floor. Rhys sets her down before moving to the closet in the living room to get the dustpan and brush.

"Dad look." Angel calls, drawing Jack's attention to where his daughter is beaming up at him, holding her palms out with flour costing them.

"You little monster," Jack chuckles, kneeling down to her height, momentarily abandoning the cookie dough, "wash your hands and try not to get it on your clothes, that's what the aprons... For..." He trails off, eyeing the flour and then to where Rhys' ass is currently sticking out from the closet.

Angel looks at him curiously, but he silently places a finger to his lips, which she confirms by gesturing a zip over her mouth, watching as the older man places both of his hands into the pool of floor on the floor.

"Rhys won't be happy that you're doing that." Angel warns in a hushed whisper.

"Then he's really gonna hate this." Jack chuckles, winking at her as he stands and approaches the younger brunette.

"Hey babe," he purrs, planting both hands on Rhys' ass, leaning over his back and smirking when he feels him jump slightly, "struggling?" 

"I- I can't find the dustpan." He stammers, his cheeks flushing red as he tries to focus on what he's meant to be doing.

"Rhys? Isn't this it?" Angel calls, holding up the obnoxious yellow, plastic pan.

"Didn't you put it away last time?" Rhys sighs, turning to face Jack, closing the cupboard door.

"Sorry kitten, must've forgot. Think it was the other night when we were a bit... _Busy_." Jack coo's, tugging Rhys' apron to bring him closers, loving the impossibly brighter shade of red rushing to his cheeks.

"Don't you have cookies to be tending to?" Rhys swiftly replies, cocking an eyebrow toward the older man.

"I can tend to _your_ cookie~" Jack growls slightly, dipping his head down to nip at the tender flesh at the crook of Rhys' neck.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Rhys accuses, trying not to laugh and hitting the man lightly on his shoulder, "Baking. Cookies. Snow." He adds, untangling himself from Jack's arms to help Angel.

Its a few minuets until Rhys stands again, which causes Angel to stuff her hands in front of her mouth, trying desperately to muffle her laughter at the sight. However, Rhys catches her and gives her a questioning look.

“What are you giggling about, you little minx?” Rhys laughs, stooping down to brush the flour into the pan. That’s when he see’s the Jack sized handprints implanted in the powder.

“Oh-no.” He murmurs, standing up straight to look behind himself, “Jack!” He scolds, seeing the two, white handprints pressed firmly against his ass.

“Welp, daddy’s gotta go to a meeting sweetheart, I’ll see you both later.” Jack rushes, kissing Angel on her head, before grabbing his jacket and darting out of the door.

“How long do you think Dad will be gone for? I thought he had Christmas off.” Angel pouts, looking up to Rhys.

“It’s a meeting with the Jakobs representatives sweetie, it’s going to be a few hours. He does have Christmas off, but from the sixteenth, he still has a lot of work to do.” Rhys sighs, moving over to the bin to throw the flour from the pan away.

“Is daddy in trouble with you?” she asks, her eyebrows pulling together in worry.

“He’s in a _lot_ of trouble.” Rhys chuckles, a little darkly. Suddenly, Angel falls forward into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his thighs, resting her head on his hip and sobbing slightly.

“Please don’t fall out. It’s Christmas, you can’t leave!” she cries, looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears and cheeks wet.

“Oh, no no no, it’s ok honey, he’s not in _that_ type of trouble. I’m not mad with him, I meant that he’s in trouble in a jokey way. We still love each other.” Rhys soothes, rubbing his fingers through her hair, stooping down to her height, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You mean it?” She hiccups.

“Of course, me and your dad love each other _very_ much… and me and you are gonna decorate these cookies and we’re all going to have the  _bestest_  Christmas together _ever!_ OK sweetheart?” he assures.

“Ok!” She chirps, beaming up at him, giving him a strong, quick hug, before breaking away to stand on the stool to reach the side.

* * *

It was another five hours before Jack came home. 

Rhys has tucked Angel into bed, read her a bed time story, checked under the bed and closet for monsters, before doing his magic protection spell (Jack doesn't know about this) on her nightlight to make it extra powerful in case any monsters came in and to make sure it last throughout the whole night.

"Hey pumpkin~" Jack sighs, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on its hook in the porch, toeing off his sneakers, before approaching the younger man, sitting on the couch, from behind, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck, burying his face in the brunettes hair.

"Don't give me that tired bull Jack." Rhys starts, trying to hide his smirk.

"'scuse me pumpkin, who's the one who's been stuck in a meeting full of assholes for five hours?" Jack grumbles, clearly vexed by his partners statement, but too tired to actually do anything about it.

"Oh, well, I guess if you're that tired, then you can't help me out of these trousers that you dirtied up, huh?" Rhys huffs, standing up from the couch, showing off the slightly faded, but still very much there, handprints on his ass, heading toward the bedroom.

"Whoa hey-" Jack suddenly starts, vaulting the couch and rushing toward him, "you just assumed I was tired kitten!" He continues, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, hoisting him up into his arms and swiftly discarding him onto the bed, shutting the door behind them. "It's my job to look after ya babe, whether that's gunning down an entire bandit camp, or helping you remove your trousers." He winks, working open the man's trousers. 

"I love you Jack." Rhys sighs, bringing his hands up to hold the sides of Jack's face gently, causing the CEO to stop, looking down into Rhys' eyes, caught up in the moment, his breath hitching.

"I love you too Rhysie." He hums softly, dipping down to press their lips together.


	2. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys falling asleep, cuddled together on the couch after drinking hot cocoa and eating left over cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This daily uploading is hard work...
> 
> And it's only the second day :O

Rhys bundles the blankets around himself, burying himself into the CEO’s side, cradling a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. 

“Ah-Ahhhh…” Rhys hums, opening his mouth and nudging Jack gently. 

They'd been sitting there for the past two hours since Angel had been tucked into bed, enjoying each others company and the silence, finishing off the cookies that they had made yesterday. Rhys' pandoran pals Fiona and Sasha, as well as his Hyperion coworkers and friends, Yvette and Vaughn had joined them for meeting Nisha, Athena, Timothy, Wilhelm and Aurelia as they arrived onto the station. Their jobs were finished and they were spending their Christmas holidays away from the dangers of Pandora and into the warmth of Handsome Jack's domain...

This ultimately lead to everyone relaxing for the day in his penthouse and eating most of the cookies they'd made the day previous.

Why leave just a handful in the jar for tomorrow...?

“You’re getting _real_ lazy pumpkin. We’ve still got work to do before it backs up over the Christmas break.” He teases, holding a cookie out for the younger man to take a bite from.

“ _You’re_ the big bad CEO… it’ll be _your_ work that backs up, not mine.” He counters, cocking an eyebrow toward the broader man, munching happily on the sweet treat.

“And _you're_ my _PA_ , any work that I clear you for, or I don’t want to do, I can push onto you.” Jack reminds, a smug smirk on his face. 

Rhys simply sticks his tongue out with a small whine, taking the last of the cookie into his mouth. Jack can’t help but smirk as he leans forward and clamps his teeth down on the younger man’s tongue, sucking lightly as Rhys squeaks slightly, shoving the CEO's shoulder lightly.

"I love you kitten." Jack coo's moving instead to press a kiss to the top of Rhys' head, curling the strands at the nape of his neck around his fingers.

“I love you too.” Rhys hums, settling back down into Jack’s side, resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder. 

There’s a few minuets of silence between the pair, where Jack continuously cards his fingers through the younger man’s hair, before a soft snore and steady breathing fills the otherwise silent room. He looks down to see Rhys' eyes have drooped closed and the mug of hot cocoa in his hand is slowly tilting to the side, teetering over from where it rests on his knee.

" _Pfft_ \- c'mere, let me take that off you before you burn yourself and ruin the carpet." Jack chuckles, taking the half empty mug from Rhys' loose grip, shifting forward, despite the small, tired protests from the other man, to put it on the coffee table next to his own.

"Wouldn't have ruined the carpet." Rhys mutters, desperately trying to stifle a yawn.

"It's chocolate babe, of course it would've ruined the carpet." The older man reminds.

When he sits back, Rhys shifts slightly, getting comfortable again, before opting to rest his head on Jack's lap, the blankets pooled around them and the couch proving to be very comfy.

"You're a carpet."

"OK, now you're not making any sense."

* * *

The warmth of Jack's body, the way his fingers are carding through his hair and how he could hear his gentle heartbeat was enough to send Rhys to sleep, gradually lulling him into slumber and small snores tumble from his lips, causing the older man to smirk warmly down at him. Carefully, he reaches down the couch to the blanket, pulling it properly over the brunette to cover him fully. 

He can't help but admire his vulnerability right now. Due to working so closely with the CEO for a bit longer than a year, the man had begun to pick up some of his mannerisms, creating a whole new persona for himself at work, making it clear to people that, just because he is Jack's PA, doesn't mean he can be pushed around. Not in the way that people fear him like they did Jack, just that he  doesn't need to call the CEO if someone starts harassing him, he can handle his own.

Either at his own home or at the penthouse is really the only time that Jack gets to see the real Rhys, both men completely stripping themselves of their business profiles to leave at work and have a perfect family life with Angel in the home. Yeah they saw a more toned down version of each other when they were alone at the office, but it was still a workplace, still the looming presence of responsibility, danger and importance.

That's why Jack is enjoying this Christmas the most. Rhys has become so excited and invested by the festivities, insisting they plan stuff to do, meals with his friends and decorate the penthouse to make it the best house decorations anyone had ever seen. Of course, Jack had commented that, because it is his house, its already the best place anyone has ever seen, but had agreed nonetheless.

No wonder Rhys is so tuckered out. 

From all the excitement of Christmas planning, plus all the stress it bought with it, and work on top of that, its no surprise that he's sleeping so soundly on Jack's lap.

From the soft feeling of Rhys’ hair running through his fingers and the way the younger man’s lithe body moves against his from his slow, gentle breathing and the occasional sounds of a puff of air passing through his lips, Jack can begin to feel himself drifting into sleeps sweet embrace. The final thought he has before submitting to slumber is how excited Angel is to have a complete family for this Christmas and how this is probably the happiest and relaxed he has been in years. To have his daughter smiling so often now and to feel his own heart lift and a smile to tug his own lips whenever her and Rhys were around.

 

 

 

 

This Christmas is going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	3. Fort Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re not nice I won’t let you in my blanket fort”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 more days and I'm going hoooommeeee!!!

It's not like he expected things to be normal when he got him from work... He was living with his nine year old, siren daughter and twenty nine year old 'cyborg' boyfriend... Normal had already airlocked itself ages ago. 

However, there were certain things he expected to come home to only seeing Angel doing and certain things he'd only see Rhys doing.

For instance, he expected to see Angel playing tea party, maybe dragging Rhys along, and Rhys on his ECHOpad, typing up another report. Or, Angel to be playing with her dolls and Rhys to be making dinner.

He certainly didn't expect to find Angel taking a nap and for a blanket fort to be erected on Jack's bed.

"Rhys?" He calls, cocking an eyebrow toward the brunette when his head pops through the gap at the front, which has probably been deemed the door. 

"Hm?" He hums, as if this was a normal thing... This was not a normal thing.

"Uh- what'cha doin' kiddo?" He asks, taking his jacket off and slinging it over the desk chair, before removing his waist coat and shirt, keeping his Hyperion sweater on.

"Making a blanket fort... Duh." He replies, matter of factly, disappearing back inside.

"And _why_ are you making a blanket fort?" Jack asks, making his way toward the bed.

"Why not?" Rhys counters.... Fair enough, Jack couldn't exactly argue with that.

"Aren't you a little old for blanket forts? Your cybernetics frying your brain princess?" Jack teases, approaching the entrance, before a hand placed on his chest stops him.

"Ah... If you're not gonna be nice, you can't come in." Rhys huffs, just like a chi- are those fairy lights?

Those _are_ fucking fairy lights, strung up on the wall making up the back of the fort!

OK... Maybe Jack was slightly interested in what the hell Rhys had done.

Yes, he wanted to go in the fucking blanket fort.

"OK, I promise I'll be nice to you." Jack agrees, earning a raised eyebrow from the younger man.

"Swear?" He hums, slowly removing his hand.

"On my life." Jack nods, drawing a cross with his finger over his heart. 

Rhys moves away from the entrance, leaning his back against the wall and allowing room for Jack to enter. The older man crawls inside, his broader shoulders brushing the sides of the entrance as he basically prowls toward the brunette, caging him down by hovering over him on all fours.

"How nice do you want me to be sweetheart?" He purrs, leaning down to nip at the milky, smooth flesh of his neck.

"Mm." Rhys hums, his head lolling back, his knees bumping the other man's hips, arms sliding up his arms to wrap over his back as bruises are sucked into his neck, "what do you want for Christmas, handsome?" He sighs, a warm, content smile carved carefully into his lips.

"You baby," Jack starts, breath ghosting over Rhys' skin as he mutters the words into his neck, "I want you, just you, all of you. Just wrap yourself up, with a pretty bow on top, stick yourself under the tree and let me unwrap you, 'cause you're all I want for Christmas. You're all I need." He adds, pressing chaste kisses down to his collar bone.

"Isn't that a son-?" Rhys starts, eyeing the man suspiciously, holding back a chuckle as the CEO lefts himself up, staring him down definitely.

"Who cares if its a song? Every word of its true... I was tryna be romantic kiddo." Jack interrupts, his expression slowly turning into that of a pout.

"You were _very_ romantic." Rhys giggles, pulling him back down to press their lips together. "You can have me for Christmas." He adds, his words almost muffled, swallowed into the kiss.

"Well it's a non-expensive Christmas present huh?" Jack points out, not really thinking about what it could imply.

"Excuse _me_ Handsome Jack, are you calling me _cheap_?" Rhys accuses, abruptly halting the kisses.

"What? No, wait, That's not- I didn't mean-" Jack stammers, his eyes growing wide.

“Out! The rules were to be nice to me to stay in here, that was far from nice!” Rhys huffs, pushing the broader man away and out of the ‘door’ blocking the gap with a pillow.

“C’mon babe, I didn’t mean that.” Jack pleads from outside, the pout on his face evident in his tone.

“Well, you’ll just have to make it up to me. Maybe then, and only then, can you come back in.” Rhys hums, opening his laptop and sitting it on his stomach, starting a new episode of the latest romance series he’s started.

* * *

It’s almost an hour later when Jack tries to gain access again.

“Rhysie? I brought you some stuff.” the CEO calls, causing Rhys to smirk behind his computer screen.

“Hm? What stuff?” Rhys hums.

“Just some little things to make up for earlier.” he calls back, making Rhys crawl over to the entrance, pushing the cushion out of the way slightly to peek through at the older man. “I brought you some more decorations. Christmas decorations for my snow princess.” He grins, his arms full of tinsel, baubles and tree lights.

“Hmm, I don’t know… is there anything yellow in there?” Rhys ponders, cocking an eyebrow toward the other man.

“Of course not.” Jack instantly replies, causing Rhys to shoot him a knowing look, “Ok, one bauble, but that’s it, promise.” he quickly rectifies.

“Ok, you can come back in.” Rhys smirks, watching as the man basically dives immediately into the fort. Rhys lies back, getting ready to continue his program, when Jack follows him, straddling his hips and trailing tinsel around the younger brunette’s form. Rhys becomes interested in the other man’s intentions, watching as he hands lights around and throws baubles in amongst the tinsel.

“There, Christmas princess Rhysie.” Jack smirks, dipping down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Does that mean you’re my Christmas prince, handsome?” Rhys giggles, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him close, pink dusting his cheeks.

“It’s Christmas, I’ll be whatever you want me to be kitten.” Jack hums, pressing soft, gentle kisses to the corner of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubmlr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	4. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you and your pretty voice but I just want to sleep right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than normal cause I couldn't think about how to write this one any longer (without adding a sex scene cause I'm uploading this really late and I should be asleep right now...) But this idea was so cute, that I didn't want to get rid of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

"Jack... Are you still awake?" Rhys whispers softly, chewing on his bottom lip.

He'd been fretting all day that they are already on the fourth day of December and still don't have any presents bought or even planned.

He liked to plan in advance, so to still have no idea what they'd be getting anyone, its stressing him out.

"Jack?" He calls again, a little louder this time, bringing a hand up to softly prod his face.

"Ughh... Princess~ I love you and your pretty voice but I just wanna sleep right now." He sighs, grabbing the younger mans wrist and kissing his fingertips before holding it to his chest.

"But, the presents-!" He starts, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Can wait until tomorrow... We're gonna get everything sorted, I promise babe. But you only need to start worrying if its the week of Christmas and we still don't have anything, OK?" He hums, turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around the lither brunette, pulling him in close to hug him.

“I just don’t want to leave it too late.” Rhys sighs, burying his face into the older man’s chest.

“And it won’t, first thing tomorrow, I’ll go for a shower, grab us a coffee and breakfast and then we can get straight into the car and head to the shops. ‘Kay princess?” Jack hums, his thumb stroking the exposed flesh on Rhys' hip from where is pyjama shirt has lifted from his shorts.

“I haven’t even thought about what to get for Angel… or you, or Vaughn or-“ Rhys starts, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Ah, stop it.” Jack swiftly interrupts, knowing the kid is working himself up again and they’ll never get to sleep. “We’ll buy Angel a big joint present and I already know what. As for your pals, I’m sure you’ll figure something out, even if it’s just a coupon for their favourite store… I don’t want or _need_  anything other than _you_ for Christmas sweetie.” he adds, pressing a kiss to Rhys’ forehead.

“What are you thinking about buying Angel? i want to get her a little something from just me too, she needs something else, at least for her stocking… And I _have_ to get you something for Christmas! You  _always_ buy me stuff, I have to get you at least a _little_ something.” Rhys argues.

“Tell you what,” Jack starts, snuggling down further into the sheets, nuzzling his face into the crook of the brunette's neck, “Grab a bow, stick it right on top of your pretty little head, wear some sexy lingerie and wait in bed for me on Christmas day, that can be my present.” He teases, nibbling lightly up the skin of Rhys’ neck, moving along his jawline.

“ _Jaaaack_ ~” Rhys whines, a small jingle of a laugh to his tone.

“Oh, maybe put some of the tinsel around you like we did yesterday… we could use the Christmas lights as festive bondage.” Jack smirks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Jack, go to sleep.” the younger man whines, closing his eyes and ignoring the other man.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do kitten, but you’ve kept me awake talking about present shopping, and now you’ve gotten me riled up thinking about you in sexy underwear.” Jack purrs, his fingers crawling down to dip below the elastic band of Rhys’ shorts. 

“Mm.” Rhys hums, leaning back to press his back fully against the CEO’s broad chest, his head fitting into the crook of his neck.

However, Jack’s hand suddenly changes course, moving instead to slide up his shirt and over his chest.

“But, we’ve got a full day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow, huh? Better get some rest for it.” Jack sighs, closing his eyes and settling back down, his head resting on his pillow, smirking into the back of Rhys’ neck when he hears the whine of disapproval. 

“I hate you, you know that right Jack?” He sighs, closing his eyes, trying to forget about shopping and the tightness of arousal in his stomach.

“Love you too babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	5. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This has got to be the stupidest plan you’ve ever come up with. Of course I’m in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am that this is so short! I've had a hand in for my website, so I've had barely anytime to write!
> 
> I hope tomorrow's upload will make up for this DX

"Hurry up baby cakes. We have like..." Jack calls up the stairs, looking down at his wrist to check his watch, "two hours until Angel needs to be picked up and I don't want her presents in the car when we drive her back." 

"You're so eager and talkative of this plan of yours, but I still don't know what it is." Rhys replies, quickly taking the stairs and joining Jack at the bottom.

"We're gonna buy the super big teddy bear from the toystore-" Jack starts, before he's interrupted by Rhys.

"The two hundred dollar one?!" 

"Yeah that one." Jack continues, ignoring his boyfriends wide eyes and open mouth. "Gonna take all the stuffing out of its feet, replace on of them with a harder substance so she can use it as a bedside table, use the other one as storage and turn the whole thing into a headboard for her bed!" He announces, holding his arms out as if it were there right now and he's currently presenting it to the younger brunette.

There's silence, where Rhys just eyes the other man suspiciously, before he finally speaks.

"Ok, this has got to be the stupidest plan you've ever come up with, but we only have twenty days left, so of course, I'm in." He sighs, pushing Jack out of the front door and toward the car.

"Why is it stupid?" Jack calls back, getting behind the wheel as Rhys locks the door.

"There are so many things... How expensive it is, how elaborate it is... You can't just be normal and get her cuddly toys, a dollhouse or a bike?" Rhys chuckles, getting into the passenger seat.

"I bought her a pony, why would she need a bike?" Jack frowns, pressing the ignition.

"Angel has a pony?!" Rhys exclaims.

"Yeah, twinny Tim is looking after her at the moment... I promise you can see Butt Stallion when we next go to the villa, OK sweetie?" He hums, a smile dancing over his lips.

"Butt Stallion?"

"Yeah, I named her before I gave her to Angel... I know she would've picked some sissy, fairy name like powderpuff or something." He replies, shrugging his shoulders as he pulls out of their driveway.

"Well, it is _her_  horse Jack." Rhys reminds, rolling his eyes slightly.

"It's all cool, she actually really likes the name Butt Stallion." Jack replies coolly.

“You’re sure that she’s not just saying that?” Rhys asks, eyeing the driver.

“Pretty sure babe.” he winks.

* * *

“This probably looks so stupid right now.” Rhys mutters, seeing one of the teddies legs in the side mirror, hanging over the side.

“Don’t worry about it kiddo, who’s gonna say anything?” Jack smirks, his eyes on the road in front of him.

“Uh-huh,” Rhys hums, pressing his lips into a thing line, “thought about where you’re gonna hide this giant ass present?” he adds.

Rhys rolls his eyes as he see’s the older man’s expression suddenly drop, eyeing the brunette from the corner of his eyes.

“I’ll take Angel out for the afternoon, you find a place to stash it.” Rhys sighs, holding back his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack taking Angel ice skating, where Angel drags them onto the ice, neither of them can skate on their own, so hold onto each other the whole time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to BebeSeeD ! They helped me a LOT on thinking of some better prompts to write as some of them really didn't match the christmassy theme.  
> This prompt is one of them, thanks hun!! <3

"The blades are super easy to walk on babe, don't worry about it." Jack smirks, holding his hand out to the brunette sitting on the bench. Rhys takes it gratefully, standing up on shaky legs, before finding himself surprisingly stable.

“You’re right.” Rhys chuckles nervously, still taking tentative steps forward.

“I’m always right kitten.” Jack winks, leading the younger man toward the rink where Angel is eagerly waiting, “Never skated before?”

“No… have you?” Rhys replies, squeezing the CEO’s hand a little tighter, nervous for the vast plain of empty ice ahead. Yep… empty. Jack has booked out the whole rink so his daughter is bumped into or… abducted. Jack overreacts a little when it comes to Angel.

“Nah, but I’ve done harder things, how much more difficult can it be?” he grins, bringing Rhys’ hand up to press lightly against his lips.

“C’mon guys, less talking, more skating.” Angel whines, tugging on Jack’s trouser leg.

“Ok Ok munchkin, you go first, show us your intense skating skills.” Jack urges, ruffling her hair, before she sets off, basically jumping onto the ice and setting off on a good pace for herself.

“Has Angel ever gone for skating lessons?” Rhys asks, leaning into Jack’s side, watching the girl skate around the rink, occasionally daring to to a jump or a spin, to land back onto wobbly feet.

“Nope, pure, natural talent.” Jack brags, kissing him on top of his head, watching his daughter in equal are and happiness.

“C’mon Dad! You and Rhys can’t just wear skates and not skate!” Angel calls from the other side of the hall.

“Well, better do as she wants princess, lets go.” Jack urges, lightly pushing Rhys’ shoulder to put him onto the ice. He can’t hold back his laughter as Rhys flails his arms around, trying to regain his balance and grabbing for the side.

“Oh, oh shit, babe, I didn’t know your face could look that hilarious to me!” Jack cackles, wiping tears from his eyes. However, his laughter is quickly silenced, when Rhys grabs his arm for stability, dragging him onto the ice in the process, causing him to start stumbling around.

“How the fuck-?” Jack starts, quickly straightening himself out, before his legs begin to drift apart, causing him to look down at his feet. “How the fuck do you stand?!” He growls, desperately trying to stand straight, but catching Rhys’ foot, causing them both to topple over and fall to the floor.

“‘How much more difficult can it be’ huh?” Rhys repeats, monotone as he places both palms flat on the floor, trying to push himself back up.

“You threw me off kitten. Everything’s easier when you don’t have flailing limbs gripped onto you.” he teases, grabbing the side and pulling himself up, before offering his hand to the brunette.

“Are you guys OK?” Angel calls, her giggles filling the empty hall, skating over and slowing herself to a stop in the centre, watching the pair get themselves together.

“We’re fine sweetie, just your Dad trying to show off… again.” Rhys calls back, earning a small scowl from Jack and a prod in the side. “It’s true.”

“I don’t see _you_ being able to skate.” Jack accuses, catching the other man’s chin between his thumb and finger.

“Yeah… but I never claimed I’d find it easy. in fact I even admitted to never skating before.” Rhys points out, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the man’s lips, “C’mon, lets go. Might find that you have some of that natural talent that Angel’s got for skating.”

Jack rolls his eyes, but sets out anyway, gripping the side and Rhys’ hand equally hard, both taking careful steps forward. 

“No, don’t step.” Angel instructs, going to Rhys’ side and taking his cybernetic hand, “Push your feet, like you’re shuffling your feet on the carpet at home. Use the push of your first first to take you forward, then push your other foot forward.” She continues, looking down at her own feet to show them an example.

* * *

Bumps, bruises, scratches, cuts and possible frost burn are apart of the list of possible injuries now that the trio have come off of the ice and are taking their skates off… none of those injuries are on Angel.

“Are you guys ok?” Angel asks, her voice sugar sweet, but her smile teasing and mocking.

“Yeah, we’re fine princess. How did you enjoy skating?” Jack replies, slipping his sneakers on, before grabbing his skates and standing up, wincing at the pain on his shoulder.

“I loved it, even if most of it was following you pair around to make sure you didn’t hurt yourselves _too_ much.” She laughs, skipping away from them toward the desk and handing in her skates.

“You can definitely tell she’s your daughter.” Rhys smirks, standing and walking with the CEO to the counter.

“Sometimes I think she’s a little _too_ much like me.” Jack replies, his voice distant as he thinks.

“Why? I think she’s great…” Rhys mutters, frowning slightly.

“I don’t know, maybe that’s why you’re here. Other than being my perfect kitten, you’re perfect for her too. Angel hasn’t been this happy in a long time. You even both of us out, balance the family.” Jack replies.

“And I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” Rhys grins, kissing the older man plentifully.

“Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake


	7. Warning: Kissing imminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t stop talking I’m going to have to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.  
> Apologies, but...  
> Short and sweet...?

Jack could see Rhys’ lips moving, but can’t actually here the words coming out. He’s been chatting away to his little pals for a good ten minutes now and all Jack can do is stare. The conversation doesn’t particularly interest him, but the young brunette certainly does. He watches how his eyebrows arch every so often, listening to his friends or to add expression to whatever he speaks about, the way his eyes glint and light up when he starts talking passionately. The way his lips quirk up at the corners, before they part with a grin and he's laughing.

"Jack?" Rhys calls suddenly, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO, a grin on his lips.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He sighs, smiling warmly back to the younger man.

"What do you-" Rhys starts, before he interrupts himself as recognition flashes over his features, "what are you thinking about?" He chuckles.

"Nothing. What where you saying princess?" Jack dismisses. Rhys hums in acknowledgment, but let's it slide.

"Just Christmas. About the shopping trip the other day, Christmas dinner, maybe new years dinner-" he replies.

"Kitten, if you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to kiss you." Jack purrs, watching Rhys lips falter, remaining parted slightly after being interrupted. Since late November, all Rhys has done is plan and talk about Christmas. Although he’s speaking about it now and sounds excited, Jack has caught him on several occasions almost tearing his hair out at his desk, leaning over sheets of Christmas lists, food prices, games and activities… 

He doesn’t want anyone to know how stressed out he is.

“Stop talking about Christmas, stop planning, just for the rest of the day. For me. It’s making you stressed and you won’t enjoy yourself on the actual day.” the CEO requests.

“Jack has a point Rhys.” Yvette points out.

“You’ve been constantly talking about Christmas plans to us as well as Jack? Christmas doesn’t have to be twenty four seven Rhys, lets just chill out together.” Vaughn adds.

“Yeah, but-“ Rhys starts, before he’s suddenly interrupted by Jack’s hand reaching forward, catching his chin with his thumb and forefinger, drawing their faces together and slamming covering his lips with his own. Rhys places his hands onto Jack’s shoulders, weakly trying to push him away and protesting against his mouth, before Jack pulls away on his own, smirking down at the brunette. 

“Told you.” Jack teases.

“W-Why? That’s not fair.” Rhys stammers, looking Jack in the eyes, feigning hurt.

“Stop talk about Christmas, take a break… A simple kiss is nothing, but I really don’t think you want a full make out session in front of your pals, hm?” the CEO adds, winking at his boyfriend.

“No…?” Rhys replies warily, eyeing Vaughn and Yvette from the corner of his eyes.

“Well, take that as your final warning, kay princess?” Jack sings, booping the younger man on the nose as he stands up, “Drinks anyone?”

“Uhm… yes please.” Vaughn calls.

“Well… that was cute…” Yvette mutters, trying to hold back her laughter at Rhys’ stunned, blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	8. Christmas Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys go Christmas shopping but end up in an 18+ store and Jack insists that they buy something naughty for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so... kinda true story.  
> Me and my mum went to a shop in London called Cyberdog, it's all cyberpunk clothing with really loud, pounding music and neon lighting. But whilst I was looking at clothes, we ended up walking downstairs (completely missing the 18+ sign...
> 
> Yeah, we didn't stay downstairs for very long... possibly the most awkward thing to happen. I don't think I would've been bothered, but I was with my mum, so it was an instant nope XD

Rhys browses the hangers of clothing, keeping an eye out for anything that might shit anyone he still had gifts to buy for. Jack had dragged him into the store, becoming entranced by the, bigger-than-loader-bots sized humanoid robots outside the stores entrance.

He'd also lost him at some point during their journey through the store where the music is so loud, the base is rippling through is entire body, thumping against his chest and ringing in his ears. Honestly, he doesn't know how much longer he can stand the noise. Hopefully Jack will either find what he wants, or get bored soon so they can leave.

As if on cue, a hand grips his shoulder and Jack's lips come in close to his ear to be heard.

"I found something perfect for you babe, come with." He urges, turning the younger brunette in his arms and guiding him toward the stairs by a hand on the small of his back.

"The music's too loud." Rhys calls back, causing the CEO to laugh.

"Not your scene, huh babe?"

Between trying to figure out exactly what Jack has just said to him and stepping down the thin, luminescent stairs, he completely misses the warning sign to the floor they're going down to.

"This one," Jack starts, directing the other man to an item in, "it's exactly what you can take and add to the festive spirit... What'cha think pumpkin?" 

Rhys' eyes blow wide at seeing the candy cane vibrating dildo standing proudly against its box.

"What the hell?! We were in a clothing shop!" He exclaims, looking back up the stairs to see the '18 ONLY' sign hanging from the ceiling. "No Jack, I'm not getting any of this shit!" He adds, a heavy blush setting in on his cheeks as he makes his way back toward the stairs.

"Oh, c'mon babe... I promise we'll have the best time with them." Jack purrs into the shell of his ear, catching the top of his arm to keep him close. 

"Ugh, fine." Rhys growls, looking back to be met with Jack's doe eyes, knowing the man had his mind set and it is going to be impossible to change it.

"Yes! Reckon we should get a large one of these to start, hm?" He grins, grabbing a packed box of the candy cane dildo.

* * *

"Mm-ah, Jack~" Rhys whines, squirming on the bed as the reindeer tail but plug is pushes into his already raw and abused hole, trapping Jack's finish inside.

“Oh baby, I can see this being a Christmas card.” Jack grins from where he’s straddling Rhys’ hips, winking at the younger man, fiddling with the antlers on his head.

"Don’t… you dare.” Rhys pants, tilting his head to the side, looking away from the older man to hide his bush, only to have it deepen when his eyes find the candy cane dildo right by his face.

“Sorry princess,” Jack starts, taking a snap with his phone, “It’s just too pretty to resist.”

“I hate you so much.” Rhys scowls, quickly turning to glare at the older man, watching him marvel over the image.

“But you look so perfect.” Jack coo’s showing the photo to the brunette, having edited it slightly with a warm lighting filter. It shows Rhys wearing the reindeer antlers and but plug, with his knees slightly bent up to his chest, hands up close to his face and a deep blush set in over his cheeks as he looks at the dildo which is glistening in the light above him. 

“If I see that anywhere other than your phone, I’m breaking up with you.” Rhys growls.

“You’re letting me keep it?” Jack asks, unbelieving.

“Well, you won’t delete it, even if I say…” Rhys starts, “Besides, it’s a pretty good photo.” He mutters, barely audible and looking anywhere but at the CEO.

“Well, you really think I’m sharing this pretty little snap with anyone but myself? It’s good jacking off material babe.” he purrs, leaning down close to nibble at Rhys’ earlobe, pecking gentle kisses along his jawline.

“That’s gross.” Rhys mutters, cringing slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake


	9. Ugly Sweaters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack giving Rhys and Angel some ugly christmas sweaters he picked up from shopping yesterday and both of them wearing them, despite how much they hate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the wonderful BebeSeeD :*
> 
> Again, i'm sorry this is short, I'm running behind by a day and I also have a project hand in on Monday, so obviously that's been taking priority.  
> I promise to get this fic sorted and back on track :3:

"Go away." Rhys mutters, burying his face into Jack's chest, batting away the hand that is prodding his face.

"I got you a little something for you though." Jack purrs, his hands coming up to card into the back of the younger man's hair, playing around the nape of his neck. 

"But I'm so _tireeedd_... Besides if its anything like you got me yesterday, I don't want it." Rhys moans, rolling his eyes when Jack's eyes wander over to the desk draw with the Christmas toys in.

"Hmm, as much as I'd like to see you receive another one of _those_ toys, it's not that. I bought one for you and a matching one for Angel." Jack replies, drawing Rhys' attention, "think of it as an early Christmas present." 

"I suppose I can wake up for that... What is it?" Rhys hums, chewing his bottom lip, innocently.

"Well, how about you close your eyes and I'll go get it for you." Jack grins, watching as Rhys rolls his eyes, but does as he's asked anyway. He sits up, crossed legged and eyes closed, hands pooled in his lap as Jack gets out of bed to walk to the other side of the room.

"Raise your arms babe." Jack instructs, causing Rhys to frown, before doing it anyway. Fabric is pulled down over his arms and head, before Jack adjusts it slightly to sit mildly comfortable.

"Open those pretty gems princess." Jack coo's moving to sit down opposite him. Rhys' eyes flutter open and look down to the item of clothing that Jack has put on him... And has the sudden urge to cringe or puke... He hasn't decided yet.

"O-Ohhh... This is.. Where did you get it?" Rhys stammers, trying to avoid voicing his distaste at the red jumper with an obnoxiously fluffy Christmas tree on the front of it with pompoms for baubles.

"From the corner shop we walked past when we were shopping yesterday. Oh- it gets better!" He suddenly interrupts himself, leaning forward to press the star on top of the tree, pulling away once its lit up.

"Oh my god... Did you say Angel had one?" Rhys mutters, trying to distract himself from the beacon of light on his chest.

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna go give it to her now." Jack replies, basically jumping off the bed and grabbing the other jumper, Rhys close on his heels.

"Angel?" Jack calls, knocking gently on her door.

"Mm?" Angel sighs, burying further down into her covers.

"I got you a little something." Jack continues, causing the young girl to instantly poke her head out, looking over to her farther. However, she seems Rhys first and snorts slightly, trying to hold back her laughter, before it tumbles uncontrollably from her mouth, pointing at the brunette.

"Oh gosh Rhys! What are you wearing?!" She cackles, causing the other man to blush.

"A jumper your dad bought me... He's got you one too." Rhys swiftly replies, trying to get her to stop laughing and pointing out how awfully ugly the thing is.

“O-Oh… That’s OK pop… I’m really warm at the moment, I don’t need any extra layers.” She insists, smiling weakly at her farther, desperately trying to avoid looking at him.

“Don’t sweat it kiddo, it’s super lightweight, won’t warm you up in anyway.” Jack grins, handing the little girl the garment. With an internal groan, she slips it over her head and straightens it out, looking down at the design before sharing a sympathetic look toward Rhys.

“Ayy, look at my beautiful princesses.” he grins, wrapping an arm around Rhys’ waist a pressing a kiss to his temple, before leaving the room.

“Five dollars right now if you spill cola over me.” Rhys offers, dropping his voice so only Angel can hear.

“Only if you drop wine on mine.” she counters.

“Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake


	10. Super Spy Handsome Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You would make a terrible spy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, still a day behind, but my project is done so I can get back on track tomorrow :3:

The office is empty. Jack had said that he was spending the day here to look through some reports and finish off any paperwork the definitely couldn't wait until after Christmas. Although Rhys had looked suspicious, claiming that he 'doesn't normally care about those types of things', he'd let him go, claiming he'd take Angel down to see Vaughn and Yvette.

That gives Jack the perfect opportunity.

The good thing about having your boyfriend basically live with you, bar every other week when he'd go back to his shared flat with Vaughn, is that you're able to find out log-in's pretty easily. Especially when your 'super-hacker', 'techy' boyfriend leaves himself logged in on your computer.

Jack hasn't had the best of luck finding what to buy Rhys for Christmas, despite the younger man constantly telling him not to get him anything, so he's taken it upon himself to log in on his office computer to look through his Amazon watch list, wish list and recently viewed list. If not to get an actual gift, at least get an idea.

He glances over to the stack of paperwork on the corner of his desk as his computer loads up, pursing his lips at glaring it down like it had slapped him in the face. He needed to at least quarter the stack, just in case Rhys came down and notices the size is still the same.

But how? It's not like he could just stash them away in the office, Rhys is his PA, he'd definitely find them. And he can’t just sign them away without reading them, god knows what experiments he’d be ok-ing for R&D.

Screw it, he’ll do the thing for Rhys first.

Looking down at his phone, he types in Rhys’ log in, waiting for it to confirm, before going onto his account page. He can’t help but smirk when he see’s twenty items on his wish list and several pages of history.

If he can’t find a gift from this, then he’s got no hope.

* * *

Jack doesn’t even notice him as he enters the room, fully invested into whatever is on his computer display. He’d really like to think that it’s work that’s got him so interested, but being as not a single piece of paper has been removed from the stack of paperwork on the desk, he thinks otherwise. He approaches the older man silently from behind, looming over his shoulder to get a look in at what’s on his computer, slightly shocked to find his Amazon page…

So, rather than doing work, like he said he was going to do, he’s actually Christmas shopping for him. He’d actually be annoyed if he was on the clock as his PA, but, as his boyfriend, he can’t help but find it sweet. 

He leans in close, dining down to press his lips to the crook of the CEO’s neck, kissing him gently and smirking at the small jump he causes the man to make, as he quickly minimises the Amazon page.

“Hey babe.” Jack starts, acting as if nothing happened.

“Hey Jackie.” Rhys hums, letting the silence between them stretch out.

“How much did you see?” Jack sighs, closing his eyes and his eyebrows draw together.

“Let’s just say, you would make a terrible spy.” Rhys chuckles, causing Jack to groan. “Hey, if it helps, I didn’t see what you’re actually going to get me, it’ll still be a surprise.” Rhys teases.

“I shouldn’t get you anything after this.” Jack smirks, turning his chair around and prompting Rhys to straddle his thighs.

“Well, that’s good, ‘cause I don’t want anything.” Rhys reminds, as Jack rolls his eyes.

“You’re getting something for Christmas kitten, stop fighting it.” he insists, sliding his hands down the brunette’s hips and going down to squeeze his ass.

“Hmm, we’ll see, right now I’ll leave you to your ‘work’. I’m gonna go pick back to Vaughn’s.. Angel asked for cookies and Vaughn ended up wanting some to, so.” Rhys shrugs, pecking a kiss to the tip of the older man’s nose, before clambering off and grabbing the bag of cookies from where he’s left it on the desk, “Catch you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> RedBubble: HyperionCupcake


	11. Hyperion Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’m starting to see why people say we’re an old married couple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Jack would have a yellow tree as well as decorations if he could.

“Babe, what’re you doing?” Jack questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the younger brunette who’s currently rifling through a box of Christmas decorations. Jack locks his ECHOpad, which he’s been looking through reports on, and throws it to the couch cushions, as Rhys tips another box out onto the floor, causing baubles to roll in circles and lights and tinsel to fall in heaps. 

“Looking for tinsel to decorate the tree with tomorrow.” Rhys hums, pulling several pieces apart from one another, before throwing them into another pile.

“Don’t take this the wrong way or anything kiddo, but are you friggin blind? You’ve made a whole pile of tinsel right there.” Jack laughs, moving from the couch to press a hand against Rhys’ forehead.

“ _Yeah_ , but there all the obnoxious Hyperion shade of yellow… I don’t mind having the baubles that colour, but we’re not having _everything_ on the tree Hyperion yellow.” Rhys replies, batting the CEO’s hand away as he sits down next to him.

“And, what? You expect to just go out and buy a new colour at eleven o’clock at night. Hyperion yellow has always been on the tree, there’s nothing wrong with the tinsel.” Jack argues, playfully nudging his boyfriend.

“There’s just too much Jack, we’ll go out and buy some new tinsel in the morning, or new baubles, it’s up to you which item of yellow you wanna keep.” Rhys sighs, causing Jack to edge closer. “You know, I’m starting to see why people say we’re an old, old married couple.” Rhys huffs a laugh.

“Who says that?” Jack chuckles, "Yellow’s fine princess.” the other man purrs, leaning into his side.

“ _No_ -“ the brunette starts, before fingers dig into his side, causing him to yelp with shock and fall onto his back, squealing as Jack’s fingers wiggle agains his torso, tickling him quicker and quicker. “Nononononoooo _Jaaaaack_! Stop- please!~” Rhys practically begs, rolling and fidgeting in an attempt to get away from the older man’s hands. However, he’s abruptly stopped and held still when Jack moves to straddle his hips, pinning him down to the floor.

“Why are you guys being so loud?” Angel whines, appearing in her bedroom doorway, causing Jack to still his hands and both to look up toward her.

“Your dad is trying to kill me because I said that we could only have one set of yellow decorations on the tree this year, but he disagrees.” Rhys explains, causing Jack to poke his tongue out at the PA.

“Well… he is right dad. It is kinda overpowering having all yellow every year.” Angel agrees, shrugging her shoulders.

“Angel,” Jack breathes, gawking at the young girl in disbelief, “ you traitor!” he exclaims, scrambling from Rhys and diving for his daughter, scooping her up, amongst squeals and shouting, pulling her into his arms and tickling her sides.

“No dad, stop!” Angel shrieks, gulping in air between laughs, “Rhys, help!” She pleads, reaching toward the brunette, whilst trying to push Jack away.

“Don’t even think about it Rhysie.” Jack warns, backing away slightly when Rhys stands. He takes a careful step forward, approaching the older man with caution, as Jack prods a finger into Angel’s side, causing her to yelp, putting Rhys into motion. He runs at the CEO, attempting to grab Angel, before his hip is caught. Jack pulls him swiftly into his side, trapping him against with one arm around his waist, using his other arm to hold tightly onto Angel, and blowing a raspberry into the crook of his neck, causing him to squeal in surprise.

“Ew, Jack.” Rhys grimaces, laughing as a patch of saliva is left behind on his skin.

“So what, you’re both going against me huh?” Jack sighs, resting Angel his hip and looking at the pair of them, “We’ll go out tomorrow and pick up new tree decorations.” he adds, giving in to them.

Rhys breathes a sigh of relief and Angel can’t keep the grin off of her face.

“You’re both so mean to me. I’m the CEO of Hyperion, most feared and richest man in the galaxy, working nearly every hour of the day and you pair can’t even let me have control over the tree. Ungrateful.” Jack huffs, playfully, causing Rhys to scoff.

“Oh, shut up Mr high and might CEO. You’d be no where without your daughter.” Rhys smirks, shooting a wink over to the girl, causing her to beam with pride.

“And my super-duper PA.” Jack adds, kissing his temple.

“PA or boyfriend?” Rhys grins, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck.

“Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	12. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting Angel to bed after a day of Christmas decorating, but Jack has to carry Rhys to bed because he's tired out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but hopefully sweet, chapter cause I'm trying to catch up now I'm back home for the holidays

"Awhhhhh- but I don't wanna go to bed!" Angel pouts, crossing her arms tightly across her chest and scowling at the floor, "you said I could stay up until the decorations had been done."

"And they are done sweetheart. The whole house is covered head to toe in tinsel and baublles and lights..." Jack points out.

"Not the outside. You haven't done the outside lights yet." She argues, sticking her tongue out at the man.

"No, but that's a grown up's job. I can't let you go climbing ladders and hammering nails into the walls. Besides, those Christmas lights are going up tomorrow, its too late at night to do them now." The CEO explains.

"But-"

"Ah-ah, if you don't go to bed now, Santa will know you're being naughty and not come this year." He swiftly interrupts. Angels eyes blow wide and she quickly turns on her heels, darting out of the door and scrambling up the stairs.

"Heh, works everytime." Jack smirks, "thanks for all of your help, Rhysie-" he continues, rather sarcastically, turning to the young brunnete only for his words to die in his mouth and a fuzzy feeling to run over him. He can't help the fond smile at seeing his boyfriend passed out on the couch, starfished across the cushions, surrounded by left over tinsel and baubles.

"Kitten?" Jack calls softly, nudging his partner lightly and not receiving a response. "Wow, out for the count huh? C'mon kiddo, up you get." He sighs, sliding his arms under Rhys' knees and back, hoisting him into his arms and carrying him toward the stairs. He carefully makes his way up, the other man's head resting in the crook of his neck, and across the landing to the bedroom. He gently lays him down, after pulling back the sheets, before tucking him in and clambering into his own side, stripling from his shirt and jeans. 

Snuggling down into the covers, Rhys wiggles slightly, moving and rolling onto his side to cuddle close to Jack.

"Works everytime." He mumbles sleepily, kissing the older man's cheek.

"You little shit." Jack growls playfully, turning onto his side to wrap his arms around the lither man, pulling him close and kissing him softly on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	13. Snow is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking together in the artificial Helios snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just bought a laptop so I can work whilst I'm away from uni so I should be getting more done now...
> 
> I'm still so far behind though DX

Angel is with her mum today and Rhys is at home finishing some reports off, which left Jack alone in the penthouse... Bored out of his mind.

That's never a good idea.

Crazy, stupid, _expensive_ ideas pop into his head when he gets like this and it normally results in several people dying. He is trying hard to avoid that right now, he promised Rhys there'd be no deaths, on his account, over the Christmas holidays. He intended to keep that promise to the best of his abilities.

Plus, this particular idea had been mulling over in his head for a few days now, and he's sure if he threatens the R&D team enough, he can get it made, installed and working by tonight...

Plus he could also use if for mass killings later... Just a few modifications and a department that has pissed him off and he's all set.

* * *

It's around eight o'clock when Rhys gets a call from Jack.

Right as he's just sat down to eat his take away with Vaughn after doing a whole day of work. The groan of annoyance just kinda slips out, even when he sees the caller ID.

"What's up Jack?" He sighs through his nose, bringing the chopsticks up to his mouth and taking in a lump of noodles.

"You busy babe?" His static voice questions from the other end.

"Kinda, I just sat down for dinner with Vaughn. How come?" He replies, glancing over to his buddy who is now half way through his box already.

"OK, you free after? I'll pick you up in about fifteen minuets. I have something to show you." Jack asks, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Uhh... OK, sure. I'll just finish up here and get my shoes on-" Rhys starts, getting ready to put the phone down to eat his ever cooling takeout.

"And something warm. Put a coat on kiddo, I can only provide so much warmth." Jack interrupts, the smirk evident in his voice.

"OK... Speak later." Rhys replies, frowning in confusion at his phone as he puts it down.

* * *

Exactly fifteen minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Rhys groans as he stands and hobbles to it, only having managed to put one shoe on since finishing his dinner.

"Hey kitten." Jack purrs, walking in and leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you wanna tell me what's so important that I basically had to rush my dinner?" Rhys asks, kneeling down to finish lacing up his shoes.

"Sorry beautiful, can't do that, gotta be a surprise." Jack grins, holding Rhys coat out for him to slide his arms into. He zips it up for him too, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck as he leans forward to grab the bottom of it.

"Well, let's get going, you've gotten me all excited!" Rhys beams, basically bounding out of the door.

"Hey, slow down there kiddo." Jack laughs closing the door behind him and following his boyfriend toward the elevator.

"Where we going?" Rhys asks, entwining his fingers with the CEO's once he joins him by the elevator.

"'Hub of Heroism' only place that it'd be ideal working in." Jack replies, hearing the 'ding' of the elevator, before the metal doors slide open and give them access.

“Where it’ll work?” Rhys questions, cocking an eyebrow toward the older man, stepping into the elevator with him and leaning against the back wall.

“Mmm, got you even more excited now, huh kiddo?” Jack grins, leaning into the brunette’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Got you a bit, riled up?” He purrs, dipping down to press his lips to the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking the flesh there.

“Maybe~” Rhys sighs, bringing a hand up to card in the back of Jack’s hair.

“My gorgeous boy…” Jack coo’s, following along his collar bone, hand dipping low and pressing against his crotch.

“My handsome man-“ Rhys counters, before being interrupted by the elevator telling them that they’d reached their floor.

“Damnit… I promise we’ll get back to this later princess.” Jack growls, leading the younger man out with a hand on the small of his back.

“Can’t we do it now? _I_ want to do it now.” Rhys asks, licking his lips, allowing himself to be lead out.

“After, I promise.” Jack agrees, pulling his ECHO out and fiddling with it slightly, before stopping, with his boyfriend, in the centre of the hub. “OK, what do you think of… this?” Jack asks, a smirk easily stretching onto his face as white flakes begin to fall, fluttering down to the ground.

“I-Is this… real? Jack, is this _real_ snow?!” Rhys stammers, his breath catching in his throat at the sight.

“Not… exactly.” Jack starts, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s as close as we can get it though. I had R&D research some samples and generate the best quality materials they could. It’s not physically _possible_ to have real snow up here in the space station, due to water residue affecting the systems and-“  Jack starts to explain, before his lips are swiftly covered by Rhys’.

“It’s amazing Jack… It’s perfect.” Rhys grins, wrapping his arms tightly around the man.

“As long as you like it, that’s all that matters.” Jack smiles, pressing another chaste kiss to Rhys’ lips, before parting from him. “C’mon, lets go for a walk, yeah?” he urges, taking the younger man’s hand and leading him toward the cafe as snow stick to their clothes and the floor. “I’ll grab us both a hot cocoa to keep warm and we can just enjoy the snow.” Jack offers, fishing his wallet out from his pocket and pulling out his credit card.

“Sounds perfect.” Rhys grins, leaning into the CEO’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	14. Snowball fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight with everyone now that the snow has settled and stuck
> 
> (Another prompt for the wonderful BebeSeeD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one dayyyy...
> 
> Catching up slowlyyy

“Dad, you didn’t tell me we had snow!” Angel squeals, grinning up at her farther as the pair walk with Rhys around the hub. The snow is only lightly falling now. 

When Jack took Rhys out yesterday, it was falling evenly and at a steady pace, gentle and soft. Then, during the night, it was like someone had dropped a bucket of the stuff, the flakes falling in clumps, heavy and fast and sticking to every surface it touches. 

Now it’s simply dusting the current layers that are already settled, falling just a few fakes at a time.

“We only installed it yesterday baby, I didn’t even know if it was going to work.” Jack chuckles, releasing her hand as she tugs forward, to stoop down and gather the snow in her hands.

“Hey guys.” Vaughn calls, waving at them from where he’s approaching with Yvette, Fiona and Sasha.

“Uncle Vaughn!” Angel beams, bounding toward the group.

“Hey, what are you pair doing up here?” Rhys grins, the two sisters approaching.

“ _We_ were _personally_ invited. Hyperion invite… I mean, it _is_ just because of _you_ , but we’re spending christmas up here, rather than down on Pandora.” Fiona jokes, prodding the brunette in his side.

“That’s awesome.” Rhys grins, flinching at her touch, it tickling his side.

“So, what’re you guys planning to do today?” Sasha asks, popping a hip out as she folds her arms over his chest.

“Well, we were just spending-“ Rhys begins, before a ball of snow flies into his face, knocking him to his ass with a grunt.

“Snowball fight!!!” Jack exclaims, shovelling snow down the back of Vaughn’s coat.

“Jack!” Rhys and Vaughn exclaim in union, the cackling of the accused moving away from them, running with his daughter toward a table to take cover.

“Oh shit! Girls, against family, against dweebs!” Sasha calls, forming a snowball of her own to throw at Rhys, hitting him when he’s down.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Rhys whines, scrambling to his feet to get into cover, Vaughn joining him.

“It is _so_ fair! It’s not my fault you have the slowest reflexes!” Sasha retaliates, shouting from her position where she is gathering snowballs. Suddenly, a snowball hits her shoulder from Jack running across the room.

“Hey Sash, just remember, although we’re on different teams, that’s still my boyfriend you’re picking on.” Jack laughs, grinning as he ducks down, narrowly missing a snowball thrown by Fiona.

“And that’s my sister asshole!” Fiona smirks, throwing another one at the CEO.

“Oh-hoh, bring it pumpkin!"

* * *

“No- no more, I’m too cold.” Rhys shivers, his teeth chattering as he curls up into himself.

“Yeah, I agree with Rhys daddy, I’m cold.” Angel whines, rubbing her hands up her arms.

“C’mon kiddo’s, lets grab some hot cocoas.” Jack offers, holding his arms out for the pair to tuck themselves into his sides. He can’t help but chuckle at seeing his boyfriend, bringing a hand up to pinch one of his cheeks.

“Oh babe, look at you, your cheeks and nose are so red! Just like Rudolph.” He teases, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Maybe that’s because _someone_ shoved snow in my face.” Rhys mutters, huffing slightly, but leaning into his warm, comfortable embrace anyway.

“Hey, you left yourself open, can’t help myself.” Jack purrs sweetly into the shell of his ear.

“That sounds familiar.” Rhys chuckles, listening in to some of the chatter from the rest of the group behind them.

“Well, you do it a lot.” Jack grins, wafting some dollar bills in his face, urging him to take if for a drink.

“Says you.” Rhys laughs, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO, waving Jack’s wallet at him.

“Huh, clever babe, glad to see your Pandoran friends are teaching you a few tricks.” Jack teases, snatching it back as Rhys sticks his tongue out.

“Hey~!” Sasha exclaims, pouting a little bit after eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Actually, I taught him that.” Yvette corrects, too pleased a smirk on her face.

“OK, remind me to check my belongings back in the penthouse.” Jack jokes, earning a small nudge from Rhys’ elbow in his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	15. It's Never Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s three am, why are you singing into a hairbrush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Closer- Nine Inch Nails
> 
> I haven't written a lot of smut in this collection...  
> plussss, this chapter isn't overly related to christmas... oops DX

Rhys rolls over onto his side, groaning as he’s woken up by a ruckus in the living room. He tries burying his face into the pillow, before throwing it over his head and then giving up all together, sighing as he opens his eyes, knowing that sleep will elude him for the rest of the night now until he sorts out whatever is happening in the lounge.

Standing up, he drags himself out of the warmth of Jack’s kingsized bed and shuffles across the floor, his eyes barely open and a hand running through his mussed hair, brushing it from his face.

However, he quickly wishes that he didn’t bother. That he just turned on the soundproofing and turned away from the door to go back to sleep… But curiosity had a habit of getting the better of him.

“Jack? What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Rhys mutters, rubbing his ECHOeye with the heel of his palm. Jack turns to face him from where he’s facing the stereo, currently playing the end instrumental of a song, with a hairbrush in his right hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other.

“What does it look like, princess?” he counters, leaning over to one side slightly.

“OK, let me rephrase,” Rhys sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s _three am_ , _why_ are you singing into a hairbrush?”

"Aww, did baby forget to turn the soundproofing on?” Jack mocks, taking stumbled steps forward and toward the brunette, taking hold of his shoulders, causing him to wince from the smell of whiskey on his breath, “And because, it’s my holiday… I’m having a good time.”

“Do you really have to be having a good time this early in the morning though Jack? You’re lucky I turned Angel’s soundproofing on.” Rhys asks, waving his hand in front of his face in an attempt to rid the smell.

“I wouldn’t have woken her up.” Jack counters, almost falling to the side, but catching himself before he’s able.

“Yes, you would… You’re drunk, stop drinking that stuff.” Rhys sighs, taking the whiskey bottle easily from his grasp.

That’s when another song starts up, varying from the light, upbeat music and christmas songs that were on previously.

_‘You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you.’_

“Ooo… nice, what do you say kiddo… wanna join me on my three am party?” Jack purrs, stepping into Rhys’ space and crowding him back against the wall.

“No, Jack don’t even. You’re too drunk.” Rhys argues, pushing against the broader man’s shoulders.

“Kiddo, it’s like you don’t know me at all. It takes a lot more to get me drunk.” the CEO replies, his demeanour suddenly changing, his body straighten up and words crystal clear.

“You still wreak of alcohol.” the younger brunette points out.

“Yep,” Jack starts, dipping down to suck and nip at the skin in the crook of his neck, “And that turns you on so much.” he growls, smirking when Rhys lets a whimper slip past his lips.

_'I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_ _’_

“Felicity, do me a favour babe, transfer the music to play on the speaker in my bedroom.” Jack asks, pushing Rhys’ shoulder’s lightly, leading him into the bedroom.

“Of course Jack.” The robotic voice replies, just as Rhys’ legs hit the edge of the mattress, causing him to fall back onto the sheets.

“Oh, and switch of camera and audio functions in this room… I don’t want anyone other than me and kitten to know how badly i’m gonna wreck him.” Jack smirks, crawling over the PA and running his hands up under his pyjama shirt.

“ _Jaaaack_ ~ Don’t you think it’s a little late at night to be doing this?” Rhys moans, the air of the room brushing over the skin of his torso, his shirt being brought over his head and discarded at the bottom of the bed somewhere.

“Why, you have something you need to be up for tomorrow Rhysie?” Jack mutters, pressing his lips to the pale, milky flesh beneath him, causing Rhys to arch his back and push up into the man’s touches.

“No… but I know how grumpy you’ll be tomorrow.” Rhys replies, his hands carding into the other man’s walnut locks.

“How can I possibly be grumpy, when I have the pleasure of fucking your cute, tight, little ass tonight?” Jack teases, dipping his hand behind him and under his boyfriend’s waistband, fingers gently rubbing against his already half-hard cock.

“Mmh, you still will be.” he predicts, biting his bottom lip in a feeble attempt to stop a moan. It’s too late now anyway… he’s enjoying this too much himself to be bothered to stop the older man.

Everything he does from this point will just fuel both of their arousals.

“Well, we’ll deal with that if it happens, yeah?” Jack offers, giving Rhys’ cock a light squeeze.

“Yeah.” He yelps.

“Yeah.” Jack agrees, the word a low growl deep in his throat as he puts Rhys’ legs up onto his shoulders, tugging his trousers down before almost bending him in half. He uses his thumbs to part his cheeks, glancing at Rhys’ flushed face, the back of his hand pressed to his parted lips in anticipation, before he brings his face down, using his tongue to push into his hole, causing Rhys to cry out.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ~!” 

Jack’s hands smooth up the back of his thighs, reaching to the caved area of the back of his knees, before scrapping his nails all the way back down to his hips.

“Jesus.. Jack!” Rhys whines, his hand moving down to grip the sheets, balling his hand into a tight fist, creasing the covers.

“You always love that, huh?” Jack grins, releasing his hips and watching as he falls back to the mattress, breathing heavy and head tilted back, pressing into the bed. “If you’re so concerned about time, I think we should do this quick, don’t you?” he adds, slipping out of his own trousers and lining himself up with Rhys’ slick hole. He can’t help but roll his eyes as he pushes into him, with some force, when he doesn’t receive an answer.

“It’s rude not to reply when spoken to sweetheart.” Jack purrs, leaning over him, as he rolls his hips into him, to kiss trials down and over his chest.

“And it’s rude to wake me up at three am- shit- and then f- _fuck_ ~ me without so much as an a-apology.” he stammers, his jaw basically hanging open at this pint, eyes rolling back into his skull.

“Heh, this is why I love you princess. So feisty, cute, stubborn, clever…. you’re perfect.” Jack chuckles, stuttering to a stop for a second and Rhys’ hands come up to cup his face.

“Back at you handsome.” He grins, wrapping his legs around his waist, squeezing slightly to urge him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	16. Bear Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are my teddy bear, so deal with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I find some of the really cute stuff difficult to relate to christmas?! DX

Jack wakes up the next morning with arm wrapped tightly around his waist, a weight resting on his abdomen. He brings a hand down, still refusing to open his eyes, whether it was to darkness or the light from outside shining through his curtains, to card into Rhys' hair, softly dragging his fingernails over his scalp and gently rousing him from sleep.

"Mm, Jack... Go away, let me sleep." The brunette whines, batting his hand in the man's direction weakly.

"Princess it's," Jack starts, risking his eyes and cracking them open slightly to glance at the clock, "ten past twelve... I think we need to get up." Jack chuckles, scratching lightly in the same spot on his crown.

"Well, you should've thought about that when you woke me up at three am last night, fucked me until five am and told me we don't have anything to get up for today." Rhys counters, grumbling his words irritably.

“I mean, we don’t have anything to do, yeah, but that doesn’t mean we can just stay in bed all day.” Jack chuckles, attempting to untangle himself from Rhys’ limbs.

“Too bad. You are my teddy bear, so deal with it.” Rhys huffs, snuggling into Jack’s side, hugging him tightly and pressing his face into his chest.

“What about dinner? If we stay in bed all day, then no one is having any.” Jack smirks, brining a hand down to rub small circles on the small of the younger man’s back.

“Takeout, sorted. Sleep.” Rhys hums, rubbing his cheek against the bare skin of Jack’s chest.

“Now, I know that neither of us can sleep when we’re awake past twelve o’clock.” the broader man smirks, pressing his lips gently to the other’s temple.

“Watch me… you are _not_ moving until I say so. Teddy bears can’t move unless they are made to.” Rhys proposes, trailing light kisses over his bare skin, moving up his neck, over his jawline and to the corner of his lips.

“You always make out with your teddy bears babe?” Jack purrs, tugging Rhys to crawl on top of him, their chests pressing together as Jack’s hands slide down to squeeze Rhys’ ass, his fingertips massaging the plump, soft muscle.

“Only you. You’re the only one worth making out with.” Rhys mutters, his breath hitching slightly when Jack’s teeth clamp down lightly on his bottom lip.

“That’s nasty kiddo.” Jack chuckles, teasing the younger man as he trails his tongue over his lips, “I’ll be in a christmas outfit for the next make out though.” he promises.

“Why not just do it now? Then we can have two christmas make outs.” Rhys grins, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

“Other than the toys we bought, we don’t really have much for a christmassy make out beautiful.” Jack coo’s, bringing a hand up to brush his thumb lightly over his cheek.

“We have,” Rhys starts, suddenly pulling a santa hat up and over Jack’s head, “this.”

“Oh, so am I santa now? Rather than your teddy bear?” Jack purrs, “You been a good boy Rhysie? Or are you a naughty boy that needs punishment?” he adds, his voice transitioning into a growl.

“I said a make out Jack… not full out sex.” Rhys sighs, cupping Jack’s face with his hand, looking down at him.

"Yeah, make out can have a little dirty talk in them. Doesn’t have to lead into sex… unless you want it to.” He smirks.

“No, Jack, don’t you dare.” Rhys laughs, scrambling off of the older man and tearing the sheets from his body.

“Huh, so no more teddy bear hugs?” Jack chuckles, running after the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	17. Christmas Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Jack making up a photo album together for Rhys’ Christmas present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluffidy fluff fluff

“You gonna be alright on your own for a weekend? I know how you can’t bear to be without me.” Jack teases, wrapping his arms around Rhys’ lithe waist in the open doorway.

“Har har, very funny,” Rhys drones, bringing his hands to rest on his broad shoulders, discarding his bags on the floor. “Can _you_ deal without _me_ for two days?” he adds, cocking an eyebrow toward the CEO.

“I dunno kitten… I’ll make sure to text you every minuet so I don’t miss you too much.” he purrs, pecking a chaste kiss to Rhys’ cheek.

“OK, well how about you wait until I actually get back to my apartment, before you start messaging me, huh?” Rhys chuckles, pressing their foreheads together, before parting from the older man, stooping down to grab his bags and turning to walk into the elevator. However, he’s grabbed from behind, arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him back a step and lips pressing to the crook of his neck.

“God kiddo… what’ve you done to me? I don’t even want to have you gone for a weekend, I need you by my side.” Jack breathes, nuzzling into his skin.

“I’m only gone for the weekend Jack… I’ll be here for all of next week, including the weekend.” Rhys smirks, reaching a hand behind him to brush softly through the other’s hair.

“I know. Have fun with your buddies. I love you Rhys.” Jack replies, finally releasing him, allowing him to turn around and kiss him properly.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Okay Angel, you can come out now.” Jack calls, watching as her door swings open and she comes running out, glitter covering her face and ribbons trailing behind her as she carried a box of stuff.

“Why couldn’t I say bye to Rhys daddy?” She questions, sitting down, cross-legged on the living room floor.

“Because you’re covered in glitter and glue and paint… he would’ve asked what you’ve been up to and you’re an awful liar princess.” Jack replies, swiping some of the glitter from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“It’s not that obvious, is it?” she mutters, touching her face and pulling back to see the glitter residue.

“Sweetie, you look like a christmas card.” Jack laughs, sitting down beside her.

“Damnit.” She huffs, earning a poke from her farther.

“Hey, no need for that.” He lightly scolds, “C’mon then, let’s get started on this photo album. Did you pick your favourites?” he asks.

“Yep, I want this one to go on the front cover,” She replies, spreading a load of photo’s out and pointing to a specific one. One of her being held up by Jack and Rhys, all three hugging close and grinning at the camera, he background a slight blur. Vaughn had taken that one at thanksgiving. “But this one is my favourite.” She adds, changing to point at a different photo, displaying Jack and Rhys kissing with a calm passion in front of the window in Jacks office, the strong, sharp, purple glow from Elpis seemingly soft on their skin. Jack picks it up carefully, as if he’s worried about tearing it or damaging it, looking down at it with a gentle smile on his face.

"Why’s that princess?” He questions, placing it back on the floor, amongst all the other photographed memories.

“I dunno.. you both just look so happy and in love. I haven’t seen you like this since mummy died. He’s good for you.” she replies, honestly, looking up at her farther. He hesitates slightly before huffing a laugh and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“C’mon, lets get to work on this.”

* * *

“And… done.” Angel grins, pressing the last photo down on the paper.

“Looks great. Now, write your card to him and we can wrap this up and put them under the tree for christmas day.” Jack suggests, handing her a pen and her chosen card, along with it’s envelope. He sets the photo album on a pre-cut piece of wrapping paper and beginning to wrap it up.

“Oh, this card was just for a little something now. We both have to sign the card for the present dad. It’s from both of us.” Angel replies.

“But, this is your present to Rhys sweet pea. I already have a present for him.” Jack coo’s.

“Ooo, what did you get him? I already have him a present too, this is our joint present to him.” She smiles, warmly.

“I can’t tell you baby, it’s a surprise.” He replies, pressing a finger to his lips, "What about you?”

“Well, mine’s a secret too. If you can’t tell me, then I certainly can’t tell you.” She replies, sticking her tongue out at the older man, writing her and Jack’s names on the gift tag and attaching it to the now wrapped present, slipping it under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	18. What Do You Buy The Man That Has Everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys shopping with Yvette, Vaughn, Sasha and Fiona for presents for Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chain is kinda personal as it's the same type of thing I have with my dad.
> 
> He gave me the chain that he always used to wear during a rough patch to show, that no matter what happens, he's there for me. 
> 
> Needless to say I always wear it to show him that I support him.
> 
> I thought it'd be a nice thing to throw in  
> (I might clear up that everything is ok now though XD the rough patch was sorted, but I still have the chain.)

“What about this?” Vaughn asks, pointing at an expensive looking, scratch that… four hundred dollar expensive, watch.

“I dunno.. Jack already has a watch hooked up to the Hyperion systems that he doesn’t take off, I don’t think he wants or _needs_  another.” Rhys sighs, walking away from the shop window and walking down the corridor.

“What about a new gun? He always keeps one in his thigh holster right?” Fiona asks, her arms crossed over her chest as she follows behind.

“You’re kidding right Fi? Jack _owns_ Hyperion, he can get _any_ gun he wants, _whenever_ he wants.” Yvette reminds.

“He can probably even get the new models that aren’t even out yet.” Rhys adds, “What do you get the man who can get anything and everyone he wants?” He huffs, stopping to lean on a wall, sliding to sit down on the floor, burying his head in his hands.

“How about you get some sexy lingerie?” Sasha offers, waggling her eyebrows at the brunette, crouching down to his height.

“Isn’t that a present for me…?”

“Not if you wear it on christmas day with some rose petals on the bed.” She teases.

“Sasha, shut up, not helping.” Fiona groans, pushing her shoulder.

“Do you even have a card for him?” Vaughn asks.

“Nope.” Rhys replies, groaning again as his head rolls back to press against the wall, “I’m an awful boyfriend.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re a great boyfriend Rhys. It’s not your fault you said yes to the richest man in the galaxy. Stop wallowing in self-pity and let get you a present for Jack so you don’t feel like a dick on christmas day.” Yvette replies, rolling her eyes and grabbing the younger man’s shoulder, hauling him to his feet and dragging him into a store.

* * *

“You might not be awful, but you can be fucking useless sometimes Rhys.” Sasha sighs, watching as the man fumbles around with the wrapping paper on the expensive looking box. He’d, finally, settled on a gold chain, deeming it special because whenever Jack would wear it, he’d think of Rhys and know that the younger man was there for him and supported him… cheesy but sentimental he guesses.

“It’s actually kinda painful.” Vaughn winces, watching him stick another piece of sellotape to the paper, proving to be a useless placement.

“Oh christ, give it here Rhys, you get to writing your card.” Yvette basically orders, making to grab the gift.

“No! I need to do it…” he suddenly exclaims, pulling it away from her, “I need to do it, otherwise it won’t be from me… I’ll have just bought the gift, it won’t be meaningful.” 

“Rhys, I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works, but you do you buddy.” Fiona chuckles.

“How are you gonna get this into the house? I can’t see Jack being the waiting type. Especially if it’s you that he’s receiving a gift from.” Yvette asks, crossing her arms over his chest.

“Well, he’ll have to. I’m just gonna put it under the tree and not say anything. If he spots it and tries to open it before christmas day then I’ll take it off him and hide it somewhere.” Rhys replies, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he focusses on his wrapping.

“You’re there until christmas?” Sasha asks, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, on christmas day, we’re all having christmas dinner at the penthouse… if you want, obviously you don’t have to come.” Rhys replies.

“Hell yes we’re coming! I bet Jack buys all the best and expensive drinks and food!” Fiona quickly answers, scoffing slightly as if it were a stupid question.

“Hah, yeah, it’s kinda awkward drinking it sometimes, knowing how much he’s spent. But he always says  _‘Don’t worry about it kiddo, I’ve got so much money, this bottle of six hundred dollar champagne is just pocket change.’_. You should see what he’s bought for the party.” Rhys smirks, trying to do his best Handsome Jack imitation, even going as far to discard the present for a second to place his hand on his hips and pull a rather strong, heroic pose… well, he _thought_ that’s what it looked like, what he _wanted_ it to look like… it didn’t.

“Pocket change or not, _I_ for one _certainly_ won’t be feeling guilty when I’m chowing down the good stuff. Can’t feel guilty when you’ve been invited to eat and drink like royalty.” Sasha points out.

“Done.” Rhys announces, looking down at the wrapped present.

“Christ bro.” Vaughn laughs, almost falling back.

“What?”

“Rhys, it was a box… a rectangular box… and you managed to turn it into a prism.” Yvette sighs, looking down at the crumpled paper, corners sticking out in every which way and tons of sellotape shining under the lights.

A chorus of laughter fills the apartment as Rhys looks down at the failed attempt at present wrapping.

“At least he won’t be able to guess what it is.” Sasha offers, having just enough breath left to wheeze out her sentence.

“Fuck all of you.” Rhys mutters, moving onto his card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	19. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack waking Rhys up with singing christmas dogs, reindeers ect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, so this prompt is bought to you by the wonderful MariPockiiChan
> 
> I sent her a snapchat last night of a singing westie dog that my mum had bought and she started talking about how Jack wold buy loads of the things just to wake Rhys up in the morning, so... ta-dah XD

Jack is pleasantly surprised on the early hours of Monday morning by a knock at his door, just before he's about to go to bed, and, when he opens it, finds Rhys there, beaming up at him with several bags of presents and clothes.

"Its technically Monday so... Hi." Rhys grins, causing the CEO to laugh and pull him in for a tight hug.

"God, I love you kiddo, you never cease to amaze me." He laughs, kissing his temple softly.

"Am I just in time for bed? I have my pj's on already." Rhys asks, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Yeah, you are. I've had Felicity turn on the bed warmer, so the sheets should be nice and snuggly." He smirks, tugging the younger man inside, shutting the door behind him and leading him into the bedroom with a hand on the small of his back, his lips already attached to the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking small bruises there. "Cute pyjama's babe." He smirks against his skin, tugging at the bottom of the Hyperion yellow short shorts.

"Thought you'd like them." Rhys grins, chewing his bottom lip slightly, before stopping abruptly and turning toward the Christmas tree. "Hold on." 

"Awh, hold on a minute Rhysie, I thought we ere getting down to business there..." Jack whines, a small pout on his face.

"Well I've gotta put your present under the tree and hide Angel's with the others." Rhys shrugs, an innocent look playing on his face.

"You got me a present?" Jack asks, suddenly interested and trying to get a glimpse at the package.

"Of course I did," he starts, with mock offence, "and no, you can't open it. You have to wait until Christmas day." He deadpans, shutting Jack's thoughts down before they even begin.

"Awh, that's no fun." The CEO sighs, turning on his heels and matching toward the bedroom as Rhys makes his way back too.

“No fun, but the rules of Christmas. So shut up and leave the presents alone until Christmas day.” Rhys orders, pushing the older man through the bedroom door, shutting the door behind him, as Jack’s hands circle his lithe waist, dipping down slightly to brush his fingertips down the back of his thighs.

“I like it when you give me orders babe.” Jack starts, kissing the corner of his lips and moving along his jawline, “When you get all bossy and powerful,” He continues, lifting the younger man un into his arms, smirking when Rhys’ legs wrap around his hips, “Want to hold me down on the bed and choke me?”

“Only reason I’ll be choking you,” Rhys starts as Jack sits on the bed, lying them both down, “Is to make you go to sleep.” he continues, rolling onto his side, pulling the covers up and over himself.

“Hey, you can’t get me riled up like that and leave me hanging.” Jack whines, shuffling up behind the thinner man, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips to the crook of his neck.

“I promise that I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, OK? But I have a meeting with robotics tomorrow and then with R&D on Tuesday… I don’t want to be tired or late for either of them.” Rhys hums, bringing a hand up to card through the older man’s fringe.

“Meetings? Babe, I thought we agreed, no more work until after New Year.” Jack sighs, propping himself up onto an elbow, looking down at brunette.

“Yeah, like you won’t be visiting your office or paperwork at some point during the holiday.” Rhys accuses, knowingly, cocking an eyebrow toward, “But, it’s just a few things that I want to clear up and finish off before everyone goes to be with their families. It won’t even take two hours.” he elaborates.

“Any longer and I’ll be coming to get you kitten.” Jack purrs, settling down behind him, nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck.

* * *

_'When the snowman brings the snow_

_Well he just might like to know_

_He's put a great big smile on somebody's face_

_If you jump into your bed_

_Quickly cover up your head_

_Don't you lock the doors_

_You know that sweet Santa Clause is on the way_ _’_ _  
_

 

“Oh my god, what is that awful noise?!” Rhys groans, rolling to burying his face into the pillow, hands coming up to cover his ears in an attempt to drown out the chorus of robotic voices, all singing out of tune, giving a rather eerie echo.

“Wake up call princess, you said you needed to get up early. Merry Christmas.” Jack chuckles, speaking loud enough to just be heard over the noise.

 

_'Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday_

_When the kids start singing and the band begins to play_

_Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday_

_So let the bells ring out for Christmas_ _’_

 

“Well, it’s awful, please turn it off.” Rhys mutters, glancing around the room at all the singing, robotic website dogs, reindeer’s, penguins… “That’s creepy… on so many levels.” he adds, rolling his eyes and pulling the sheets up over himself.

“If you get up babe, I’ll turn them off.” Jack coo’s, sitting on the edge of the bed neck to him and tugging the sheets down slightly, just enough so Rhys’ face his peeking out, touching their noses together.

“OK, OK… please, just turn them off.” Rhys groans, pulling the covers off fully and rolling to the end of the mattress, standing up and shuffling to the bathroom.

“Not in the christmas spirit babe?” Jack purrs, burying his face into the crook of the younger man’s neck.

“I get a horrible feeling that we don’t share the same type of _‘Christmas spirit_ _’_.” Rhys mutters, leaning down to wash his face.

“Hmm, either way, I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun over christmas.” Jack hums.

“Where did you get all those singing robots from Jack? How much money did you spend just to wake me up?” the brunette sighs, 

“Merry Christmas Rhysie.” the CEO sings.

“Not gonna tell me huh? Well, let’s class that as my christmas present, so you don’t have to spend anymore money on me.” Rhys smirks, drying his face by patting it with a towel.

“No no no no baby, that’s not how it works. I’d spend my entire bank account on you…” Jack replies, kissing up the nape of Rhys’ neck and over his jawline.

“I know you would, that’s why I have to make sure you don’t.” Rhys laughs, leaning to rest his head on top of Jack’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	20. Just Rhys' Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay so who do I have to murder?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that?  
> I'm finally caught up to the days?!
> 
> Woop woop! I'm actually uploading the 20th one shot on the 20th of December!

“Rhys? What do you think about this?” A woman calls to where Rhys is standing on a ladder in the Hub of Heroism, another employee holding the bottom so it doesn’t slip in the snow.

“Looks great.” He grins, looking at the tinsel she’s hung.

‘What should we do with this?” Another guy asks, holding up a wreath.

“Ummm… I don’t know, just find somewhere to hang it.” Rhys chuckles, glancing around the hub, 

“What about there?” He asks, pointing over toward a stand.

“Looking good.” The man replies, walking over to it.

“Y-You’re sure Handsome Jack won’t have a problem with this, sir?” Another employee asks as Rhys climbs down from the ladder.

“Rhys, please.” the brunette starts, placing a reassuring hand on their shoulder, “And if he has a problem, he can talk to me about it. Besides, it’s Christmas, he made it snow in here for christ sake, I’m sure he’s fine with it.” he chuckles.

“Mr. Rhys?” Someone else calls, causing him to roll his eyes slightly.

“That’s not exactly what I meant.” he mutters.

“Mr. Rhys, can’t I talk to you privately for a second please?” the same person asks, causing Rhys to turn around and see it’s a doctor.

“Oh- um, yeah, sure.” he replies, following him toward one of the cafe chairs.

“Your results came back and we thought it’d be best to talk to you right away about it, rather than call you and request a meeting.” the doctor starts, causing a wave of panic to wash over the younger man.

“That doesn’t sound great.” Rhys chuckles, rather awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Unfortunately, it’s not the best news.” The other man sighs, placing a folder onto the table and opening it to give Rhys free roam over the contents, “The bad shoulder you’ve had? It’s due to a cracked plate in your cybernetic shoulder slot… it’s something that we can’t just fix, we need to replace it. Which means going through the whole procedure again.” he explains.

“T-The whole thing?” Rhys stammers, remembering the pain and weeks in bed after his first surgery. And the cost… even with the pay checks he’s receiving as Jack’s PA, he can’t afford it. It took at least two years for him to save up enough money for the cybernetics in the first place. He doesn’t know if he can deal with this amount of pain for two more years…

* * *

“Welcome home princess.” Jack calls from the lounge, vaulting the back of the couch to wrap his arms around the lither man. However, Rhys stumbles away from him, shrinking into himself as he looks down at the floor in an attempt to cover his face. “Rhysie, what’s wrong?” Jack asks, his voice suddenly full of concern as he gently takes hold of his chin, angling his face to look at him, finding tears steaming down his cheeks, “Okay, so, who do I have to murder?” he growls, his voice suddenly dark and vengeful, instantly thinking the someone has done something to make Rhys so upset.

“No, no… no one. I just… My arm has been hurting recently, my shoulder.” He starts, struggling to look into Jack’s eyes.

“What, really? Why didn’t you tell me babe?” Jack coo’s, making sure not to come off as threatening or angry, in case it upsets him even more.

“I- I don’t know, I just didn’t see it as a problem. I went to the doctor about it… I need my whole arm and socket replacing, the inner plates are cracked.” He continues.

“Hey, that’s no problem is it? You’ve done it before and you know I’ll give you the time off work for it. It’s nothing you haven’t done already, you know what to expect.” the CEO replies softly.

“No, it’s not that… it’s- I don’t have the money, Jack. I saved up for so long to get these done the first time… even the PA money isn’t enough.” He stammers, replying honestly, despite the reluctancy to do so.

“You don’t need to worry about that either Rhys, I’ll cover the costs for you. If you need it, I’ll get it for you.” Jack instantly says.

“No Jack, you’ve already done so much and it’s christmas so you’re already spending enough money. I don’t want you to spend anymore on me.” Rhys quickly denies.

“Don’t be silly Rhys, it’s fine honestly. I have the money to pay for it and you can’t convince me otherwise. Like you said, it’s christmas.. think of this as another christmas gift.” Jack smirks, pressing a hand to the back of his head, pulling him forward gently to kiss his forehead.

“At least don’t pay me for work hours… to make up the debt.” Rhys offers. Jack can’t help but sigh, rolling his eyes slightly.

“You’re so stubborn… deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	21. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is crazier? The crazy person, or the one who loves them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super super short...
> 
> Sorry.  
> I've been out all day christmas shopping and at the dentist DX

“Jack~” Rhys sighs happily, fingers skating over the smooth skin of his legs, tracing the curve of his calve. Lips follow closely after, starting right down at his ankles and following the lines that the fingers made.

“Morning princess.” the CEO coo’s softly, fingertips dancing over the exposed skin on the younger man’s hips, gently waking him from slumber. 

“Mm, morning. Better wake up call that yesterday.” Rhys hums, smiling tiredly when Jack crawls up his body, leaning on his elbows to look down into his boyfriends eyes.

“Well, I’ve gotta be nice to you now sweetheart. Bad enough that you’ve got the problem with your arm, don’t want to be jolting you around anymore than I have to.” Jack replies, waggling his eyebrows slightly.

“It _was_ a nice wake up.” Rhys huffs, shoving the older man playfully.

“Babe, seeing my mug in the morning should be a nice enough wake up.” Jack smirks.

“Oh, definitely.” Rhys chuckles, brining his hand up to press against Jack’s cheek, coaxing him down into a kiss.

“Ooo, you wanna come down and watch the firework guns and cannons I’ve created? I sent the designs down to R&D a few weeks ago and they managed to get them up and running. Gonna shoot them off into space tomorrow. Thought it’d be a nice little Helios christmas get together.” Jack offers, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

“Firework guns? Don’t tell me you’re turning into Torgue.” Rhys laughs, brushing his fingers through the CEO’s hair, pulling back a strand, “You turning a bit crazy Handsome Jack?”

“Ugh, please don’t ever compare me to Torgue… _ever_ again.” Jack groans, brushing Rhys’ own hair back, “You can call me crazy al you like, but who is crazier? The crazy person, or the one who loves them?” he adds.

“Ooo, touché.” Rhys laughs, “But, won’t that make you doubly crazy because you’ll be in love with the crazier person?” he counters, cocking an eyebrow toward the older man, causing the smile to drop right off of his face. “Gotcha.” Rhys laughs, sitting up and pushing forward, knocking Jack to his back and straddling his hips.

“Love you crazy.” Jack purrs.

“Love you crazier.” Rhys replies, pressing their foreheads together and touching their noses.

“Love you craziest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	22. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If anything explodes, I’m leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left all my pens at uni so I can't finish off a drawing and my tablet driver isn't working...
> 
> I want to put two drawings out before christmas, but I don't think it's going to happen now...
> 
> Sighhhhh

“Jack, I swear to god, if _anything_ explodes, I’m leaving.” Rhys smirks, allowing the CEO to lead him around that station with a hand on the small of his back.

“Well duh princess, they’re fireworks, of course they’re gonna explode.” Jack teases, tapping Rhys’ temple lightly with a knuckle.

“You know what I mean.” Rhys huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, no fatal explosions, no machinery explosions… I know the drill.” Jack replies, sighing slightly but not without a smirk on his face.

“Well you never seem to listen to it.” the brunette mutters, earning a tickle from Jack’s wiggling fingers on his side.

“C’mon you, I’ve got the best oz kit in the company waiting for you.” Jack announces, hooking his arm with the younger man’s.

“Oz kit?”

“Yep, we’re seeing the fireworks from the best seat in the house babe… well, _out_ of the house I guess. I’ve got us a nice spot made up on top of the station.” Jack grins, nudging Rhys’ hip slightly.

* * *

“You’re sure we’re OK out here?” Rhys questions, warily, keeping his hand locked with Jacks.

“Surer than my own name princess.” the other urges, walking them to the edge of the platform, sitting down so their legs dangle over the edge, “You’re safe with me.” he adds, a sense of promise in those words, causing Rhys to easily lean into his side, relaxing wit his head on his shoulder.

“Why don’t we do stuff like this more often?” he sighs, causing the CEO to huff a small laugh.

“Because, unfortunately, I run one of the biggest companies in the universe, which means I don’t get a lot of free time.” Jack replies, looking out at the stars, waiting for the show to start.

“You say it like running Hyperion is awful. You took it over willingly and built it up to be this colossal empire… You talk about it like it’s your baby.” the PA reminds, looking up at the other man through his lashes.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m proud at what I’ve achieved with this company. To earn the money, respect, fear… legend that has accompanied it is well worth the effort I put into the piece of crap it used to be. It’s just… sometimes, I really wish I didn’t kill Tassiter and let him keep the company. That way I’d have more time to spend with you and Angel. Rather than seeing Angel for dinner and just before she goes to bed and you in your professional PA work mode all day, to only see you unwind in bed. Sometimes, this company is a real ball ache.” He explains, sighing softly, kissing Rhys’ temple with a distant look on his face.

“Mm, but then Tassiter would’ve probably killed you for what you tried to pull over him and the board… and, who knows, I might’ve become his PA, rather than yours.” the brunette points out, causing the older man to grimace.

“Ew, what if he put his wrinkly, old man hands on you? Gross, don’t go saying stuff like that Rhysie.” Jack mutters, his eyebrows drawing together in a heavy frown.

“Oh gross, Jack! I didn’t say anything about that. That’s disgusting.” Rhys gags slightly, causing Jack to start a string of cackled laughs.

“You’re so easy to wind up.” he smirks, triumphant in his task to lighten the mood from it’s previously heavy one.

“Don’t forget, it’s still close to christmas. I’ll revoke your present if your too horrible to me.” Rhys huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting up straight.

“Oh, spoilsport.” Jack teases, sticking his tongue out at the younger man.

Suddenly, there’s a loud crack of noise and a bright flash of red light as a firework explodes in front of them. Rhys can’t stop himself from jumping slightly, earning another laugh from the CEO.

“What? I wasn’t expecting to actually _hear_ them.” Rhys defends himself.

“We put a oxygen bubble around the station for a bit, just for the fireworks. No fun unless they make a sound right?” Jack grins, another thing for him to be proud about.

“Then why are we wearing oz kits?” Rhys asks, rolling his shoulders slightly to feel the device resting on his left one.

“Safety precaution. We put the oxygen tanks on the other side of the station, but just in case a spark from one of the fireworks, or literally anything else, hit’s the tanks, we’ve got these on so we don’t suffocate.” he explains, in a little too much more graphic detail than Rhys would’ve liked, a green firework lighting up in front of them.

“Well, thank you for taking my life into consideration.” Rhys laughs, bumping their shoulders together.

“No problem babe, can’t have you dying on me now that I’ve spent so much money on presents for you, huh?” Jack smirks, “Oh, and the arm.”

“Jack, I _swear_ to god if you’ve spent a stupid amount of money-“ Rhys begins, his words filled with a meaningful threat.

“No no, I _promise_ kitten, I’ve spent just the right amount.” Jack swear, holding three fingers up and a hand over his chest.

“Hmm…” Rhys starts, before raising a fist and punching Jack in the bicep, “That’s for saying it was just about the money.”

“Shut up and watch the fireworks Rhysie.” Jack chuckles, holding his arm out again, Rhys easily falling into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redouble: HyperionCupcake


	23. Cute Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the two, final, big chapters!!!!
> 
> So excited!!

“Ow, fuck.” Jack mutters under his breath, dropping the scissors onto the bed and sucking at the new gash on his palm, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

“Jack, You OK in there?” Rhys calls, lightly tapping his knuckles on the door and opening it a crack, before Jack runs to the other side of the room, stemming it shut.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine princess… you can’t come in though. Not yet anyway.” he explains, leaning up against the door as Rhys tries to push his way in.

“Why?”

“I’m, um.. I’m wrapping presents.’ he replies, deciding it’s easier to come clean with what he’s doing, rather than think up a believable lie.

“O-Oh… OK. Tell me when you’re done yeah?” Rhys requests, giving up on pushing the door.

“Sure thing princess.” Jack assures, chewing his bottom lip from the sting of his hand. He hears Rhys move away from the door and back into the lounge, before leaving the door himself and returning back to wrapping Rhys’ presents.

* * *

After finding a hiding place for Rhys’ presents, Jack leaves the bedroom to find Angel colouring at the kitchen counter and Rhys making some lunch for them both.

“Hello Handsome, want me to make you something?” Rhys calls, seeing him enter and smiling warmly toward him.

“Ham sandwich would be a delight babe, thanks.” Jack purrs, leaning close to press a kiss to the younger man’s cheek.

“Wait,” Rhys starts, gingerly taking the other’s left wrist, turning his hand to face palm up at him, seeing the fresh, raw cut in his skin, blood still staining the area around it, “What happened? Are you OK?” He worried, tracing his flesh thumb lightly around the wound.

“I cut myself on the scissors, no biggie.” the CEO shrugs, trying to take his hand back.

“No, Jack, c’mon. I’ll get it washed and wrapped up, otherwise it’ll get infected.” Rhys insists, pulling the older man to the bathroom. Reaching into the cupboard above the sink, he retrieves the first aid kit and starts running the hot tap. “Put your hand under here.” He instructs, putting his own hands under the water, guiding Jack’s hand under the warm water. He squirts some soap into his hands, lathering it up, before softly running his fingertips in small circles over Jack’s cut.

“What were you wrapping?” Rhys enquires, glancing up at the older man, before taking their hands out from the water. He takes the bandage from the first aid box and slowly begins to wrap Jack’s hand, adding a slight tightness to it to add pressure.

“Can’t tell you babe, secret.” he replies, winking at the brunette as he tucks the end of the bandage under the last layer to keep it out of the way and from unravelling.

“Can’t, or won’t?” Rhys accuses, cocking an eyebrow toward him. 

“Both.” Jack counters, a smug smirk on his face.

“Please Jack?” Rhys starts ,looking up at him through his lashes, pushing his bottom lip out slightly, “Pretty please? What is it you’ve been wrapping? Tell me?” He whines, hands smoothing over his chest.

“Ah, no no no, stop with the puppy dog eyes, that’s cheating.” Jack chuckles, bringing his own hands up to grab Rhys’ wrists, “I know exactly what you’re trying to pull. You’re trying to find out how much what it is that i’ve wrapped it costs and if you can convince me to return it if it’s too expensive. Well kiddo, that ain’t gonna happen.” he continues, pulling the other impossible closer and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Oh, c’mon baby? Pretty, _pretty_ please?” Rhys purrs softly, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Nope.” Jack replies, popping the p.

“Fine.” Rhys huffs, storming out of the bathroom, ignoring Jack’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	24. Company Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three attending a Christmas, company party and Rhys not having the products to style his hair and Jack decides that his messy, wavy, mussed hair looks really cute and convinces him to leave it for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost christmassssss!!!!
> 
> Merry christmas eve people! <3

“Daddy? Can you tie my ribbon please?” Angel calls, skipping out into the lounge, the pink ribbon tied around the torso of her dress fluttering behind her.

“Sure thing baby.” Jack replies, kneeling down to ties a big, neat bow on her back. “Give me a spin.” he grins, watching her dress spread out around her as she turns. “You look beautiful baby girl.”

“Thank you daddy.” She beams, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, before fiddling with his tie. “You’ve always done it crooked.” She giggles, smoothing it down and straightening it out.

“What would I do without you princess?” Jack smirks, lightly knocking her chin with his knuckles, causing her to laugh.

“Not have a straight tie for starters.” She teases, sticking her tongue out.

“Okay smart ass.” He smirks, standing back up straight and glancing over to where light is coming out of the bathroom, “I better go and see what’s taking twinkle toes so long in there, huh? Don’t wanna be late to this company shindig.” He adds, walking down the corridor and appearing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against it as he watches Rhys fiddle with his hair, muttering, what is probably curses, under his breath.

“S’up kitten? Having some trouble there?” He purrs, walking up behind him, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist and kissing over the crook of his neck.

“I didn’t bring any of my hair gel with me and your stupid water isn’t helping.” He growls, giving up, his hands falling down to grip the sink, knuckles turning white as strands of hair fall in front of his eyes.

“Now now baby, don’t go blaming my water.” Jack chuckles, squeezing his hips lightly.

“What am I going to do? It’s too late to go down to my apartment to do my hair now… the party starts in like ten minuets.” The brunette huffs, his head lolling forward and hanging down.

“You don’t need gel, I think you looks gorgeous like this.” Jack hums, reaching over his shoulder to take his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head back up, “In fact, I think you look even more delectable with your hair in your face, a bit messy and slightly curled on the ends.” he continues, describing him with a loving tone.

“But it looks like I haven’t bothered at all… this is  company party Jack, all the executives, the board… they’re _all_ going to be there.” Rhys sighs.

“And so is the goddamn tricking CEO. It’s a christmas party babe and you’re going with me… no one is gonna be saying anything whilst I’m around. Besides, you don’t have to even speak to the executives if you don’t want to, you can just stay with your pals and Angel in the corner or wherever you want. I just need to mingle with the higher ups for a bit to show my face and keep everyone in their place before any of them consider stirring shit up or wrangling people into work.” Jack reminds, pressing a smacking kiss to the other man’s cheek.

“You’re sure?” Rhys asks, turning in the broader man’s arms, their chests pressed together and their noses touching as Jack cages him in against the sink.

“Sure as sure.” Jack grin, softly kissing the younger man’s lips.

* * *

Rhys keeps close to Jack’s side as they enter the Hub of Heroism, the ends of his hair visible in his line of sight. He can already feel everyone’s eyes on him because of Jack, everyone watching the CEO enter.

“Stop being so nervous babe, you look amazing.” Jack whispers into the shell of his ear.

“Thanks Jack.” Rhys breathes, chewing his bottom lip as he smiles back at the older man.

“Rhys!” Vaughn suddenly calls from the bar, waving at him with Yvette, Sasha and Fiona.

“You head over to them Rhysie, take the little munchkin with you. I’ll join once I’ve had my ass kissed by the board.” he chuckles, patting the younger man’s ass, before nudging him in the direction of his pals.

“Uncle Vaughn, Aunty Yvette!” Angel squeals, running over to the group and into Yvette’s legs, prompting her to pick her up.

"Jack,” Rhys starts, tugging the other man back slightly, pressing their lips together, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

 “You bet your pretty ass you will.” Jack grins. Rhys smirks back at him as he makes his way toward the bar, joining the group and watching as Jack disappears into a group of uptight, formal looking suits.

“You’ve got your hair down, I like it.” Sasha grins, twirling a strand around he finger.

“Ha, yeah, I forgot my gel at the apartment… I didn’t have time to go back and get it once I realised.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It suits you bro, should have it down more often.” Vaughn agrees, brofisting the brunette.

“Would save you a ton of cash too. Yvette teases, causing the young girl in her arms to laugh as well.

‘Oh har har.” Rhys drones, unable to keep the small grin off of his face.

“Wavy hair looks cute on you Rhys.” Angel assures, reaching forward to run her fingers through it, “Daddy likes it too.”

“I’m pretty certain your dad likes anything Rhys wears.” Fiona smirks, earring a nudge from Rhys’ elbow in her side.

* * *

“Being caught up with those assholes meant that I couldn’t buy you your first drink kitten.” Jack sighs, coming up from behind the lither man, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You can still buy me one though.” Rhys grins, his words slightly slurred as he leans, more like stumbles, back into the CEO.

“I think you’ve had enough baby. I’ll buy you a cola, but I think you should come of the good stuff, huh?” Jack chuckles, pressing small, light kisses along his jawline, “Where’s Angel?”

“Went Dancing with ‘vette. Tried to drag me up but Angel saved me.” He hiccups.

“Aww, you’re not _that_ bad of a dancer… c’mon I’ll prove it.” Jack urges, taking the other man’s hand and leading him into the centre of the dance hall, the sea of people easily parting for them and leaving a circle around them to give them space.

“Whoa! Wait- Jack, no, I can’t-“ Rhys suddenly exclaims, trying to pull away from him, instantly sobering up and conscious of the eyes on them, people waiting to watch the couple of the night dance.

“Yes you can… I’ve got you.” Jack husks into his ear, taking his hand and placing it on his hip, whilst clasping the cybernetic one and holding it up. He brings his own hand around to press gently on the small of his back, using that to pull him close and guide him around the floor to the music. “I’ve always got you.” Rhys melts into his hold at those words, a blush dusting over his cheeks and water welling in his eyes as he chews on his bottom lip. “Everyone’s watching you babe, watching how pretty and beautiful you are right now.” 

“Hah, I’m pretty sure they’re watching you, the Handsome CEO.” Rhys huffs, smirking awkwardly, glancing at the crowd around them from the corner of his eyes as they all stand and stare.

“You see Angel over there? She’s looking at both of us… but mostly you. She’s looking mostly at you because she can’t help but think how stunning and beautiful you look right now, how much she want’s to be in your position when she’s older with a handsome guy who loves her and she’s redoing every fairytale in her head right now and imagining you as the princess. She’s looking at you because she knows how happy you make me and that makes her incredibly happy and proud to call you her dad.” Jack explains, feeling Rhys slow at his words, until they come to a complete stop.

"J-Jack…” Rhys stammers, the word choked as tears fall down his cheeks and he surges forward to throw his arms around the older man’s neck, nuzzling his cheek. Jack lifts him up just enough so he can wrap his legs around his waist.

“What can I say kiddo… you’re my christmas miracle. Every single goddamn day of the year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


	25. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day on Helios... more specifically; Handsome Jack's penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people guessed this was going to happen XD  
> I hope I delivered to everyone's hopes and wishes :3:
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS! <33

" _C'mooooonnn_!! Get up! Get up! Get _uppppp_! It's Christmas!" Angel squeals, jumping onto the king sized bed, effectively waking the two men up from where they've been cuddled together all night.

"Y'know, technically I'm not her farther so I don't really have to get up for this." Rhys mutters, dreading to look at the clock.

"Bullshit, you're as much as her farther as I am. Only difference is, me and her share the same DNA." Jack argues under his breathe, looking over at the clock and inwardly groaning at seeing the six am display, "c'mon, if I have to suffer this godforsaken hour, so do you." He nudges, pulling himself to sit up.

"Oo, very Christmassy." Rhys hums, teasing the older man as he joins him sitting up, the sheets pooling in their laps as Angel worms her way between them.

"Ba-humbug." Jack smirks, sticking his tongue out at the brunette as Angel tips the contents of her stocking out. "Ah ah, you don't get to open anything until you've given your dad a kiss." Jack insist, catching her hand as she attempts to undo some wrapping paper, bringing his face down and offering his cheek as Angel presses a kiss there.

"What about me?" Rhys pouts, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to both of his cheeks. "Merry Christmas Angel... Now let's see what Santa's left you yeah?"

* * *

“Thanks for the present baby cakes.” Jack purrs into the shell of Rhys’ ear, moving to kiss his lips softly, placing his self-stirring mug next to his desktop arcade machine and ecosphere. Rhys grins at him, thinking about the countless times he stays late in the office, sleeping on the desk overnight and his complaints at how little greenery there is on there… ignore the plants on either side of the doors and large window looking over Elpis.

“No problem.” He replies, kissing him back.

Wrapping paper is strewn across the lounge as Angel finishes off unwrapping her many presents. Jack spared no expense on her, causing a massive mound of presents to gather around the tree.

"Is every Christmas like this?" Rhys chuckles, helping him clear the floor, bin bag in hand.

"Eh, close enough." Jack smirks, dropping an armful into the bag. "Different this year though, special because you're here." He adds, leaning into the younger man's side.

"Stop trying to butter me up for whatever reason you're trying for." Rhys giggles, rolling his eyes, nudging the broader man with his hip.

"I don't have to butter you up for what _I_ want princess." Jack replies, waggling his eyebrows at him.

"Rhys?" Angel calls from where she's sitting under the tree.

"Yeah sweet pea?" Rhys replies, walking over to her, only to be greeted by a square present thrust into his face.

"There's one last present for you." She grins, passing it over and watching intently as he begins to unwrap it. He removes it all, before looking at the contents, unable to keep the grin off his face, looking down at the picture of him, Jack and Angel.

“Oh baby, this is beautiful,” Rhys starts, flicking through the pages to look at the many pictured memories over the past year. However, he finds one page left empty, causing him to frown with confusion slightly, but going to hug Angel anyway, “Angel? Where’d you go?” Rhys calls, suddenly noticing that she’s disappeared.

“She went to go and grab something from her room.” Jack replies, approaching the younger man, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“What are you looking all suspicious about?” Rhys smirks, watching Jack saunter over to him, hands behind his back.

“No reason.” He grins, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling him in close, their foreheads pressed together and noses against one another's. “Thank you Rhys.”

“For what?” Rhys chuckles, the pair gently swaying in each other’s hold as Rhys’ hands come up to rest on the CEO’s shoulders.

“Everything. This past year has truly been the best I’ve had in a long time because of you. Even Angel agrees that it’s been better, that _I’ve_ been better, with you here… Every hour that we spend together makes everything better. You’re always there when I need you, when I’m lonely, when Angel needs help, when I just need you there to rest my head on your shoulder for comfort because work is taking it’s toll. Every time that I get to wake up next to you makes the day look brighter… And I want that everyday. I want to be able to hold you everyday, cuddle up to you every night and be able to sit with you and Angel by my side on the couch every evening. I want to make a meal for three every dinner time and see the chill, home, domestic Rhys, rather than Handsome Jack’s PA Rhys.” Jack explains, his words soft and gentle, almost like a lullaby with how they lull to the sway of their bodies.

“J-Jack, what-?” Rhys stammers, his cheeks blushed and tears welling in his eyes.

“I want to be able to introduce you not just as my boyfriend,” Jack interrupts, continuing by letting go of Rhys’ hips and going down to one knee, “but as my husband.” He adds, smiling warmly up at the younger man, watching his hands come up to cover his mouth, tears now falling over the edge of his eyelids and trailing down his cheeks. “Rhys, will you marry me?”

“Jack… I don’t- I don’t know what to say.” Rhys breathes, the words catching in his throat.

“ _Yes_.” Jack urges, taking Rhys’ flesh hand and slipping the gold, diamond encrusted, band, “Say yes baby. I don’t think it’s possible for me to live without you anymore. You’re my biggest weakness… and strongest asset.”

“OK.” Rhys whispers after a short silence. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” He cries, pulling Jack to his feet to wrap his arms tightly around him, layering kisses over his face, before joining their lips together in a strong, romantic kiss.

“You get that princess?” Jack calls once they break away.

“Yep, got it all recorded.” Angel beams, bounding from the door and showing the video to her farther.

“How about, we get a nice screenshot and put it on the last page of the photo album, yeah?” Jack grins, causing Angel to nod furiously, before discarding the camera on the coffee table and holding her arms up, prompting Jack to pick her up, drawing Rhys in, the three cuddling close.

“I’m glad you said yes Rhys.” Angel smiles. Rhys grins back at her, his tearstained face leaning down slightly to kiss the tip of her nose.

“Me too sweet pea.”

Jack and Rhys look at each other, Rhys eyebrow arching up slightly with a gaze full of warmth and love toward the CEO as the corner of the other man’s lips quirk upward.

“Merry Christmas Rhysie.” Jack purrs, a hand coming up to cup Rhys’ cheek.

“Merry Christmas Jack.” Rhys sighs, leaning into his touch happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and just generally sticking with this series! It has truly been a delight to write and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I hope everyone has a happy New Year.
> 
> I look forward to see what's in store for 2017 and where it might lead us!
> 
> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
